Hate that I Love You
by Sabaku no Koneko
Summary: Sasuke is a new student in Konoha Private School. He became attracted to his first friend there, Naruto. He then swore to himself he would claim the blond no matter what... SasuNaru, yaoi, AU, OOC, slight fluff, lemons
1. Chapitre 1

Yosh! Anousa, everyone! Koneko-chan's in da house! All right! I'm all geared up to make this new story! Yatta! Okay, this time it's about Sasuke and Naruto in the modern world. There's a lot of sad plots in this story... Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this as much as my other stories! Woot! Oh, and I'm taking two new faces to be my assistants for this story! Woot, presenting...Sasori and Deidara!

Deidara: Hi everyone, un!

Sasori: ...

Koneko: Hey there, you two! What's up?

Deidara: Oh, nothing much...

Koneko: Really?

Sasori: ...no...

Koneko: Oh...

Well, I can't wait to hear their stories! On the meantime, here's your story! Woot!

Warning: Yaoiness ahead! Don't like it, go away! Shoo! The others, please stay and enjoy the story! Contains OOCness too.

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, probably ShinoKiba, ItaNaru

Disclaimer: I would be the happiest person in the world if Naruto's mine...but sadly, he's not...

* * *

Conduct 1: **New Kid in Town**

"Oi, Naruto! You're late again!"

'Oops! That sounds like Iruka-sensei!'

The blond turned around. A few metres from him was the brown-haired teacher with a scar on his face. He was folding his arms together, looking quite pissed with the kitsune. Naruto gulped and grinned sheepishly towards the man. Iruka sighed and went towards the whiskered boy.

"Including today, you've been late for three days straight, Mr. Uzumaki! Tell me, what's the problem?"

"Haha..." he laughed nervously. "I woke up later than usual today..."

The teacher frowned. "Always with the same reason...right! I'm not giving you any more of my sympathy today! Come with me to the staffroom! Now, Naruto!"

"Okay..." he sighed.

He followed Iruka to the teacher's room which was located on the second floor of Block A. Iruka had asked him to carry a few of his stuffs to the room. By the time they reached there, Naruto was breathing heavily. He was rather tired after carrying Iruka's stuffs. After putting the stuffs on the table, he waited for the next order from his teacher.

"Take this and give it to Kakashi-sensei, Naruto," he handed some documents.

"Nani? Not that pervert?!"

"Shut up, Naruto!" Iruka frowned again, blushing slightly. "Just give it to him! And also, ask him to hand you the documents of the new student in our class. Tell him that I need them..."

"O...wait a minute! New student?"

The man nodded. "Yeah, there's going to be a new guy in class. His name's Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke."

"An Uchiha?" Naruto wondered. 'Isn't that the name of a Yakuza group?'

"Uh huh! Now, just go and do what I told you! Quick! The class's going to start soon!"

Naruto pouted and mumbled something under his breath. Then, he walked towards the silver-haired man's room. His room was in the physics lab, as he was the Science teacher. The blond whistled as he walked towards the end of the block. Then, he stopped in a sudden. Standing in front of the lab was a guy with blue-black hair and black eyes.

'Who's that?' he wondered.

Nevertheless, he approached the raven and stood beside him, in front of the door. He knocked it a few times. After a while, the teacher opened the door. He stared at Naruto for a second, then turned towards the other guy, returning back to the kitsune after a while. Then, he smiled and asked the both of them to come in.

"So, what brings you here today, Naruto?" he asked.

"Well, Iruka-sensei asked me to hand these documents to you," he replied, handing the documents to Kakashi. "He also asked me to get the documents of the new student in class 3A2; Uchiha Sasuke."

Kakashi nodded, smiling. "Yes, yes, here's the documents he asked. So, is there anything else?"

"No, Kakashi-sensei..."

"Okay then, you can go now..." he smiled. "Oh, and bring this student with you. He came here to meet Iruka-sensei."

"Yes, sensei."

Then, the both of them left the room. Naruto was pacing as usual, the raven followed him closely. He didn't give a slight care about the guy, though. 'Darn it! I have to get to Iruka-sensei fast! Then, I have to rush to class quickly before the class starts! And this slowpoke behind me is walking as slow as a snail! Even slower! Darn him!'

"Oi, slowpoke!" he called, not caring to turn around. "Faster, will ya?"

"Shut up, dobe..."

He stopped immediately, clenching his fists tightly. "What did you call me, teme?!"

"Oi, oi, Naruto! What's going on here?"

Before his fist manage to reach the raven's face, Iruka-sensei appeared. He grumbled something. Then, he noticed the smirk on the taller guy's face. He cursed the guy under his breath. 'Kuso, you baka teme!'

"Go back to your class now, Naruto," the teacher ordered. "I'll be following you right after I deal with the new student."

* * *

_Later, in class..._

"Oi, Naruto! Over here!"

The blond looked up and noticed his pals; Kiba, Shikamaru and Neji. The dog-boy was waving at him. He grinned and went towards them, taking his seat beside the Hyuuga. The older guy smiled a good morning at him and received a smile from the kitsune.

"So, you're late again?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah..." he sighed. "And you know what, Iruka-sensei asked me to give some documents to that perverted Science teacher of ours!"

"You mean Kakashi?"

He rolled his eyes. "Who else..."

"Ehem! Quiet, class! Take your seats now!"

All of them returned to their places. Iruka-sensei was standing in front of the class. Naruto stared pointlessly at him. Suddenly, he noticed someone at the door. He watched closely and realised it was the same black-haired guy that he met earlier at the lab. He frowned and wondered, 'Is he the new guy? No way...'

"Yosh! Today we're going to have a new friend! He's from Oto High School and starting from today, he's going to study here in KonohaPrivate School with us! Let me introduce him! Uchiha Sasuke, please come in!"

'Right...'

The raven entered the class casually, not making any sound at all. He stared at all the students in the class with no emotion on his face. Then, he saw Naruto. Slowly, a smile crept onto his face. Actually, it was more of a smirk than a smile. He kept staring at the frowning kitsune with the same smirk plastered on his smug face.

"Okay Sasuke, you'll be sitting..." Iruka looked around the class. "There, beside Uzumaki Naruto! I hope you two will get along and be friends with each other. Please take your seat as I will start the class soon..."

'This...is...the...worst day in my whole life!'

- Owari -

* * *

End of chapter one! How's that for a starter? Like it? Okay, because this is just the beginning, you still can't see the main point yet. That's okay, 'cause you'll soon find out! Just wait patiently, 'kay? Yosh, woot!

Deidara: You're great at making stories, Koneko-chan! Un!

Koneko: Soundeska, Dei-chan!

Sasori: I thought you're in the middle of your exams...

Koneko: Yup!

Deidara: Aren't you worried then?

Koneko: Not one bit! (grins)

That's right! I'm not worried at all about my exams! For me, what's done is done, there's still more to do after that! Anyway, please review! Woot! Ja ne!


	2. Chapitre 2

Anousa, people! Yosh, my second chappy in this story! People are starting to like this story as well! Sugoi! I'm really having a good time writing this story, even though my computer's a wreck...

Deidara: What's going to happen in this chappy, Koneko-chan?

Koneko: I don't know...(grins) Anyway, we'll just find it out as I write it!

Deidara: Oh! (getting excited)

Sasori: ...(sweatdrop) 'What's wrong with these two?'

Koneko: Yosh! Let's start!

Yay! Let's get on with the story! Starto! Woot!

Warning: Yaoiness ahead! Don't like it, go away! Shoo! The others, please stay and enjoy the story! Contains OOCness too.

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, probably ShinoKiba, ItaNaru

Disclaimer: I would be the happiest person in the world if Naruto's mine...but sadly, he's not...

* * *

Conduct 1: **Friends **

RING...!

The bell rang and school was over for that day. Naruto was packing his stuufs into his orange and blue backpack when he heard a cough from his right. He turned towards his right. Sasuke was standing there, one of his hand in his trousers' pocket. He stared at the blond coldly. The kitsune frowned and continued to pack his belongings, ignoring the raven.

"See you tomorrow, Naruto!" Kiba suddenly called.

"See ya!" he waved at the Inuzuka.

Then, his eyes met with the onyx orbs of the Uchiha again. He could feel his eyes twitching as he stared at the taller guy in front of him. He frowned again when Sasuke's lips formed an unkind smirk. "What do you want, Sasuke?"

"How about we walk home together?"

"Huh?"

The raven approached him, pinning him on the desk. "I said, how about we go home together?" he asked with a husky voice.

"Hey..." Naruto started to flush. "Just let go of me for now, okay?"

He wriggled his way out of Sasuke's taller body. By then, his face was red and his heart was beating fast. 'What was that for?! This bastard! What did he think he was doing?! Baka!' The raven stood tall in front of him and waited for an answer. The blond brushed his trousers and looked at him with pink tints on both of his whiskered cheeks.

"So?"

"It's not like I can reject it, can I?" the kitsune rolled his eyes.

'Darn him! All day long, I was stuck with him! Iruka-sensei, why are you torturing me?! Put this freak with somebody else! Please, I can accept anyone else! Anyone but HIM!' he whined in his mind. "Come on..."

* * *

_Later.._

"So, why did you transfer here?"

"..."

Receiving no answer from the Uchiha, Naruto frowned. "Excuse me, am I talking to a pole or what?"

"...that's none of your business, dobe..."

"Teme!" he was pissed. "And I was being nice to you, darn it!"

"Like I'd care about that..." was Sasuke's reply. Before the kitsune could yell something at him, he continued, "Besides, it's my family business...nothing to do with you at all, right?"

"..."

The raven stopped, looking back at the kitsune. "Oi, are you coming or not?"

"..."

"Oi, dobe!"

"..."

"Naruto!" he finally called the blond by his name. "What's wrong with you?"

"You're stupid...don't you ever have any friend at all?" Naruto said, his face hidden underneath his golden bangs.

"Huh?"

"You're just a plain idiot dumbass, Sasuke. Are you happy to keep all your problems on your own two shoulders? Are you happy to not have any friend to share your secrets and problems with? Are you happy to be alone, Sasuke?! Tell me, are you?!" he looked at the Uchiha, his blue orbs started to fill with tears.

"Hey...what's this about?"

"Shut up and answer my questions, Sasuke!"

"..."

He smiled, his vision blurred with salty liquid. "You're not, are you?"

"..."

"That's why, find a friend to share all the things you keep inside here," he pointed at Sasuke's chest. "Who knows, maybe someday you'll be happy...like everyone else..." he suddenly hugged the raven, sobbing. "Because...happiness...and friendship...are the two best things to have in life...ever..."

"..."

"Anyway..." Naruto released his grip and wiped his tears. "Sorry for being so mushy. Well, I'll be going now! Ja ne!"

"...wait! Naruto!"

"Hm?"

Sasuke blushed slightly. "Would you like...to be my friend?"

"..." he stopped. "I'd love to, Sasuke!" and immediately, he hugged the Uchiha again.

- Owari -

* * *

End of chapter two! Okay, probably some of you are confused with Naruto being sentimental in a sudden, but believe me, that's just a plot of the story before we're going to the main point! Meanwhile, hope you enjoyed the story! Woot!

Deidara: (sobs) Poor Naruto...

Koneko: Aww...don't be sad, Dei-chan... Besides, there'll be even sadder plots later.

Sasori: I don't believe you...

Koneko: Whatever, Saso-kun! I think it's better for you to calm your boyfriend down in the meantime.

Sasori: ...(blushes)

Yosh! I'll be going now! Please review, okay? Yosh, woot! Ja ne, everyone!


	3. Chapitre 3

Yosh! Hi again, everyone! Okay, so I've been thinking...and I thought of putting in SaiNaru and NejiShika in this story too! Not to worry about SaiNaru, Sai is just going to be a rival in love for Sasuke, like his aniki! How's that? Woot!

Deidara: Oh, a rival! This is getting even more exciting, un!

Koneko: Hait, three different people trying to get Naru-chan's heart!

Deidara: Kami, I can't wait to see them fighting to get Naru-chan! (squeals)

Sasori: ...you two are just out of your mind...

Deidara: Oh, shut up, Sasori-danna!

Yes, shut up, Saso-kun! Okay, let's get on with the story! Woot!

Warning: Yaoiness ahead! Don't like it, go away! Shoo! The others, please stay and enjoy the story! Contains OOCness too.

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, probably ShinoKiba, ItaNaru

Disclaimer: I would be the happiest person in the world if Naruto's mine...but sadly, he's not...

* * *

Conduct 3: **A Rival  
**

The next morning, Sasuke went to the school as usual. His cool and emotionless face stayed the same, but actually he was very happy that day. He finally got to be friend with someone that he liked; and that someone loved to be his friend too. Indeed, he was so enlightened inside. He rushed to school that morning just to meet his first friend, Naruto.

When he reached the class, first thing he did was to look for the kitsune. When he noticed the blond standing in front of his desk reading something, he went towards him casually but excitedly inside. He coughed a bit to get the smaller boy's attention. Naruto glanced at him and turned back to the letter in his hands, frowning as he read it silently.

"Oi, dobe!" he frowned slightly, irritated with the response.

"Nani?"

"Look at me!" he snatched the letter from Naruto's hand. "What's this?"

The blond quickly tried to take it back. "Give it back, Sasuke! Teme, I said give it back!"

"You know you can't reach my hand with that height of yours. Now, just let me read it, okay?" he stated.

"Grr..." the kitsune growled. "Okay, but don't be surprised with what the writer wrote!"

"Hn..."

The raven held the letter in front of him. Naruto stared at him with a frown on his face. Sasuke smirked and began to read the letter. Written on it was;

_Dear Uzumaki Naruto,_

_Hi, Naruto. Sorry to give you this letter in a sudden. Firstly, let me introduce myself. My name is Sai, and I'm two years old older than you. You know, I've been watching you for quite a long time now. Well, the point is...I like you, Naruto. I like you very much. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen in my life. You might find this ridiculous, but I think I'm in love with you... No, I know I love you... Yes Naruto, I love you...so very much that I can't sleep at night if I don't get to see you even for a day... I want to be with you forever...Naru-chan. With this letter, I hope you'll return my feelings... That's all, Naru-chan. Bye for now..._

_P.S: Do give me a reply, okay?_

_xoxoxo,_

_Sai._

Sasuke trembled in anger as he finished reading the letter. 'Darn it! A rival?! He's going to die if he's planning to take my Naruto from me! I'll make him pay for sending this stupid love-letter to my little blond! Grr...he's really going to get it!'"..."

"Err...Sasuke? Are you alright?"

"...yeah, I'm fine..."

"You're surprised, aren't you?" Naruto took back the letter from the raven. "Weird, isn't it? A guy loving another guy... Don't worry though, I'm used to it nowadays..."

The Uchiha stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I received many other letters like this before...but you know what, this is the most serious feeling I've ever seen. I mean, all the other letters that I received said that I was cute and they liked me because of it. But this one, he wrote that he loves me. Can't you believe that, Sasuke? Even Neji didn't write something like this?"

"Neji?"

"Yeah, Neji," he nodded. "That guy with the long, blackish-brown hair that's sitting in front of the teacher's desk."

"..."

"Oh yeah! I should introduce all the students in this class to you! You know, probably you'll make friends with them as well!" he exclaimed and began pointing at his friends, stating their names to the raven.

However, he wasn't paying any attention at what the kitsune was saying. Instead, he was thinking hard of something. 'I must find a way to eliminate this Sai, or else he'll take my Naruto away! And that Neji too! He might be another rival to me, although he looked as if he's the pineapple-head's boyfriend or something... I wonder..."

"Sasuke? Are you listening to me?"

"Huh? Yeah..."

Naruto frowned. "Okay, tell me what I just said."

"..."

"Teme no baka!" he sulked. "You're so mean, you know?"

"...gomen..." he blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his head as he smiled sheepishly.

"Hey, you're smiling, Sasuke!"

The raven touched his cheeks. "So?"

"It's the first time I've seen your smile!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly. "It's so beautiful, Sasuke! Dattebayou! You should smile more often, you know! I really mean it!"

"..." Sasuke blushed again.

"And you're blushing! Hehe, you look so kawaii...Sasu-chan...!"

"Usuratonkachi!" he smacked the kitsune's head. "Don't call me kawaii! And don't call me Sasu-chan too!"

"Oww...meany!"

The Uchiha smirked. "Serves you right..."

"Hmph!"

Then, Iruka entered the classroom. "Okay,everyone! Sit at your places as I'll begin the lessons for today..."

Sasuke paid no attention to class and watched Naruto instead. The kitsune turned towards him. He stuck out a tongue at the raven and made faces at him. He only smirked and mouthed 'Dobe!' and 'Usuratonkachi!' at him. Indeed, he felt really happy that he had came to Konoha Private School. He was very grateful to have a friend like Naruto.

- Owari -

* * *

End of chapter three! Yosh, that was great! Sasuke's gotten a rival...or two... And he's gotten a great friend too! He's so all-over Naruto by now! Haha! Wonder what's going to happen next? Just wait and see! Woot!

Deidara: That was great, Koneko-chan! I enjoyed reading it!

Koneko: Arigato gozaimas, Dei-chan!

Sasori: Isn't Neji Shikamaru's boyfriend?

Koneko: Yeah, but that will only be revealed later in the story!

Both: Oh...

Yosh, that's all for now! Till then, bye! Woot! Ja ne, everyone!


	4. Chapitre 4

Kyaa! Gomennasai for not updating yesterday! I didn't have enough time to make a new chapter! Anyway, I'm going to try my best to make a long chapter this time! Please forgive me, everyone!

Deidara: I don't think they're mad at you, Koneko-chan. Un!

Sasori: Yeah, stop apologising already...

Koneko: But I want to! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! Sorry! (saying to no one in particular)

Deidara: Un...is she okay, Sasori-danna?

Sasori: ...I don't know, Dei...and don't call me Sasori-danna. Call me Saso-kun, please.

Haha! That was funny! Saso-kun...! Haha! Okay, before I lose it again, let's start the story now! Woot!

Warning: Yaoiness ahead! Don't like it, go away! Shoo! The others, please stay and enjoy the story! Contains OOCness too.

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, probably ShinoKiba, ItaNaru

Disclaimer: I would be the happiest person in the world if Naruto's mine...but sadly, he's not...

* * *

Conduct 4: **Aniki **

"Oi, dobe! You're free this weekend?"

"Don't call me that, teme!" the kitsune snapped. "Why?"

"Just tell me, you're free or not?"

Naruto thought hard for a while. "Let me see...I guess I am. Why?"

"Can you come to my place then?" the raven asked.

"Sure, but why?"

Sasuke blushed slightly. "Well, I just thought that I'd like to know you better...so..."

"Oh, I get it! Okay, I'll come!" he grinned. "But, where's your house?"

* * *

_Later at Sasuke's house..._

'Whew! I'm so tired!'the Uchiha flopped onto his bed. 'Yes! Naruto's coming here this Sunday! This is going to be great! I'm so excited! Hm...what should I wear on that day?'

He went to his closet and opened the door. 'Maybe I should wear a tight navy blue T-shirt with white shorts? Or perhaps an olive green muscle shirt and the dark brown pants? Should I wear the grey close-fitting singlet with the black tights? Argh, I can't decide!' he slammed the black door closed and threw himself on the king-sized bed.

"Hah..." he sighed. "Naruto..."

Suddenly, he remembered the letters that he took out from the mailbox. He left them on the coffee table in the living room. He got off the bed and went out of his bedroom. He took the pile of letters and took a look at each of them. 'Bills, bills and more bills...urgh! Some weird offers from the supermarkets...hah... Eh, what's this?'

He observed the envelope. It was written, 'To Uchiha Sasuke-san'. Unlike all the other letters, it didn't have a stamp on it. Sasuke scratched his head and tore the envelope. Inside it was a light blue paper with the Uchiha symbol; the fan, on the back of it. The raven frowned, staring at the letter in his hands. Slowly, he unfolded it.

_Sasuke,_

_I'll be going to your house this weekend...and stay there for a while... This is an order from father, he asked me to watch over you for a few months. Mother's worried that you didn't send us any letter since you moved to Konoha. Although I don't want to do this...but I have to for the sake of our parents. I hope you understand..._

_Your aniki,_

_Itachi _

"...aniki..."

* * *

_A few years ago..._

"Aniki, come on! Let's play ball!"

"Gomen, Sasuke..." the taller raven replied. "I have work to do..."

"Aww..." an eight-year-old Sasuke pouted.

Itachi smiled weakly and walked to the small boy. "We play another time, okay?" he patted the boy's head.

"Promise?"

"Promise..."

"Yay! I love you, aniki!" Sasuke hugged his brother.

"Itachi! Come inside, now!"

The both of them looked at their father who was standing on the hallway. He had a very stern look on his face. Itachi let go of his little brother and stood up. " Yes, father..." he did as told and disappeared into the large house, leaving the small boy on his own. The aged man looked at him, frowned and went inside too.

"Father..."

That night, the Uchiha family was having their dinner together. Sasuke wanted to play with Itachi while waiting for the food, but he was afraid that his father would be mad at him. So, he just sat quietly beside his brother. The old man was looking at his beloved son, Itachi. Then, he glared at the young boy. Sasuke looked away quickly, not daring to meet eyes with him.

"Okay, everyone! Dinner's ready!" suddenly, his mother appeared form the kitchen.

"Alright!" Sasuke exclaimed. "I'm starving!"

He tried to take the food, but was stopped by his father. "Teme! Let your brother take his food first!"

"H-hait..."

"Eat as many as you want, Itachi," his father said to his brother. "You are our only hope to bring the Uchiha family's name to the highest level of all...unlike some twerp who only existed in this family to bring nothing but trouble!"

"..."

* * *

_Back to Sasuke..._

'And then, I found out that aniki and I wasn't exactly related... My real father died when I was a baby, so mother married again so that I can have a father... He was the father I'm having now...and he also lost his wife and aniki needed a mother too... But then...he hated me...because I'm not really an Uchiha as I don't have the Uchiha blood in me...'

He stared at the paper. 'Still...why did he have to ask aniki to come here and watch over me?! It's not like I cannot take care of myself! Grr, I'll show him that I can be successful by myself! He'll know it soon enough!' Suddenly, the doorbell ringed. Sasuke quickly went to see who it was. When he opened the door, he was very shocked to see a very familiar person in front of him. It was...

"Aniki?!"

- To be continued -

* * *

End of chapter four! My first cliffhanger in this story! So, Itachi's arrived at Sasuke's house. What's going to happen next? Well, just wait for the next chapter to find out! Woot!

Deidara: Urm...no comment...un!

Sasori: Me neither...

Koneko: Yeah...you know what? I wrote this story without really thinking about the stuffs I'm going to write...

Sasori: You're weird...

Koneko: Really? Soundeska!

Okay, that's all for the meantime, guys! See you in the next chapter! Oh, and please review! Woot! Ja ne!


	5. Chapitre 5

Woot! Anousa, everyone! So, I'm going to make a new chapter again. I left you when Itachi had already arrived at Sasuke's place. Well, if you want to know what's going to happen, read on!

Koneko: What did you said to Dei-chan earlier, redhead?

Sasori: Don't call me that! You're a redhead too!

Koneko: Come on, tell me what he said to you, Dei-chan!

Deidara: Um...it's better if you don't know... (blushes)

Koneko: Come on, you guys! Tell me!

They'll have to tell me at the end of this chapter! Grr... Anyway, I'll start the story now! Oh! I forgot to tell you, Itachi's going to be fully OOC in this story. Haha! Woot! Enjoy!

Warning: Yaoiness ahead! Don't like it, go away! Shoo! The others, please stay and enjoy the story! Contains OOCness too.

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, probably ShinoKiba, ItaNaru

Disclaimer: I would be the happiest person in the world if Naruto's mine...but sadly, he's not...

* * *

Conduct 5: **Another Rival  
**

"Why are you here?"

"...I told you I'll come, didn't I?"

"But, you wrote that you'll only be arriving this weekend..."

"Yeah, but I changed my mind..." the older Uchiha pushed Sasuke away from the door.

'The heck?! Aniki no baka!'

Itachi put his bags on the wooden floor and observed the living room. He then sat on the couch, crossing his legs together. Sasuke frowned. 'What's up with him? As long as I know him, he's never like this...' Still, he dragged himself to another couch and sat on it. He stared at his brother who was humming something with his eyes closed.

"Aniki," Sasuke called.

"Hm?" Itachi opened his eyes and straightened himself, smiling. "Nandayou?"

"Stop being so freaky! Why are you acting like this?!"

The taller guy frowned slightly. "Acting like what?"

"Like what you're being now!" he punched the wooden coffee table hard.

"Oh...about this..." Itachi smirked and got on his feet. "Well, I just thought of being like this whenever I'm with you... Besides, I'm doing to get something that I saw earlier at your school...the cutest thing I've ever seen in my life..."

"Huh?"

"I fell for him when I saw him with you for the first time. But then, you looked so happy when you're with him...so I thought, maybe you like him too. And I decided to be better and nicer than you...just to win his heart... I also heard that he's coming here this Sunday, so I have to prepare... And then, I'll win the game..." he snickered.

'What's this all about?!' "What are you talking about, aniki?!"

The older raven rolled his eyes. "You know what I'm talking about! The blue-eyed blond whom we both adore... I'm going to win his heart and take him away from you! And then, you'll be rotten to hell all alone...! Hahaha!"

'He's a maniac... I don't believe this... Guess I have to cancel the plan until aniki's gone home...'

"Oh, and Sasuke," Itachi reminded. "Don't ever think of cancelling your plan...or else you won't ever have the opportunity to at least tell him that you love him...got it? Heh...why should you ever do that? It's not like he's going to like you back when I've already claimed him as my own! Hahaha!" he laughed again.

'Kami...he's really out of his mind...'

* * *

_That Sunday..._

Naruto woke up early that morning. He was very excited to go to Sasuke's house. It was the very first time that anyone had ever invited him to their house, other than his godfather Iruka. On that day, he wore a bright orange hooded sweatshirt with a blue-black sleeveless T-shirt underneath it and a pair of tight black jeans. He left his hair messy as usual.

Then, he ran downstairs and wore his shoes as quickly as he can. After that, he began jogging to Sasuke's house. After about half an hour, he finally reached the double-storey bungalow which was situated about five blocks away from the Konoha Supermarket and about two kilometres from his own house. He stopped in front of the house and took his time to catch his breath again.

'So this is Sasuke's house! It's big!' he thought, pressing on the bell.

Soon, a guy with long black hair appeared on the door. "Um? Ah, you must be Sasuke's friend! Come in!"

"Um, okay..." Naruto blushed. 'Who is this guy? Sasuke never told me about him...man! He's so handsome...and sexy too!'

Itachi smirked, seeing the blond blushing. "Please have a seat, I'm going to call for Sasuke."

"Y-yeah..."

'Heh, looks like he's into me now. You're going to lose, Sasuke! Hahaha!' he snickered as he went upstairs to his brother's room. Then, he knocked on the navy blue door. "Oi, Sasuke! Your little princess's here...or I might say, my little princess..."

"Shut up, aniki!" Sasuke swung the door opened and pushed Itachi away.

The taller guy smiled evilly as he followed the younger raven down the stairs towards the kitsune in the living room. Sasuke frowned as he thought off a way to get rid of his brother while he spends his time alone with Naruto. When he entered the living room, he could see that the blond was looking around, his face tinted in the shade of pink. He frowned again.

"Oi, dobe!"

"Huh?" the Uzumaki turned at him. "Oh, Sasuke! Hi!"

'Tch! He's smiling at him...nevertheless, he's going to smile only for me soon enough... Heh...' "Aren't you going to greet me?" he pretend to pout.

"Um, hi...what's your name?" Naruto blushed again.

Itachi smiled and went towards the kitsune, taking a seat beside him. "It's Itachi, Uchiha Itachi. I'm Sasuke's aniki. And you are?" Still smiling, he held out his hand in front of him.

"I'm Naruto...Uzumaki Naruto..."

"Naruto? That's a kawaii name!" the older Uchiha exclaimed. "Fishcake...um, I love fishcake!"

Sasuke growled slightly and grumbled something under his breath as he watched the two being so close with each other in front of him. 'I don't believe this! They've just met for about a few minutes and they're talking with each other as if they've known for years! I really hate you, aniki! I will never let you take Naruto from me! Never ever! I will win the game! We'll just see about that!'

"Oi, teme! Are you listening to me?!"

"...yeah."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Right... Itachi-kun, can you leave the both of us alone for a while? Please?"

"Okay, I'll go and make some drinks for you." Itachi smiled again and went to the kitchen. 'Darn it! What do they have to talk about that they need some private time together?! And that Sasuke, he's smirking mockingly at me! Grr, he'll get it from me!'

"Oi, Sasuke! What's wrong with you?"

"Hn? Nothing..."

The kitsune puffed his cheeks. "Tell me, you jerk...!" he pinched the raven's cheeks and pulled them.

"Oww! Usuratonkachi, let go off my cheeks! It hurts, you know!"

"Serves you right! Hmph!" he looked away, pretending to sulk.

Sasuke sighed, his mouth forming a smile as he patted the blond's head. "Ma, ma, Naruto...gomen..."

"..."

"Please?"

"Okay...but if you promise that you'll smile more often..." he stared meaningfully at the Uchiha in front of him. "Promise?"

The raven sighed again. "Okay, I promise...but only in front of you, got it?"

"Yay! Arigatou, Sasuke!" he hugged the taller guy, giving him a kiss on the cheek unknowingly.

Sasuke smirked and looked at his brother smugly who was peeping at them from the kitchen, clenching his teeth and fists in anger. 'He likes me better than you, aniki! Heh, and you thought you will take him away from me...please know this, that kind of thing will never happen, not even in your dreams...' he hugged the smaller boy tighter.

"Grr..."

- To be continued -

* * *

End of chapter five! Okay, so this is starting to get really weird. I've never thought of making the story like this before! Yikes! Nevertheless, I made it and I hope you guys like it. I'm really hoping, you know?

Deidara: Should I tell her, Saso-kun?

Koneko: Wait a sec! Saso-kun? Shouldn't you be calling him Sasori-danna?

Deidara: Oops!

Sasori: (sighs) Well, there it goes...

Koneko: Oh...so that's it... (grins slyly)

Hehe, now I've known they're secret...heh heh heh... Anyway, please review and tell me what should I improve in this story! Woot! Ja ne!


	6. Chapitre 6

Anousa, everyone! Hey, know what? I'm feeling kinda down to write this story now 'cause I really hate the Itachi in this story! He's so mean and cruel and sneaky and he's such a big jerk! Dang it! I have to find a way to get rid of him soon!

Deidara: Oi, oi! Watch your mouth, Koneko-chan! Itachi's one of us too! And we know it's not going to be easy for you to throw him out of this story!

Koneko: Yeah right! He might be one of you, but he's in my story! Mine, got it?!

Sasori: He got it, Koneko! Let go off him now!

Deidara: Calm down, Koneko...!

Koneko: Yeah, sorry about that...I got a little carried away...

Split-personality-disorder, the thing I hate the most in the world...and yet, it's my own problem... Still, I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Woot!

Warning: Yaoiness ahead! Don't like it, go away! Shoo! The others, please stay and enjoy the story! Contains OOCness too.

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, probably ShinoKiba, ItaNaru

Disclaimer: I would be the happiest person in the world if Naruto's mine...but sadly, he's not...

* * *

Conduct 6: **ShinoKiba **

_Monday morning..._

'Heh! Aniki was so furious about yesterday! He thinks he can win the heart of someone he just met for a few minutes... Think again, aniki... I'm so sure now that I'll win this stupid game of yours and claim Naruto as mine. Then, I will get rid of you once...and for all...' "Kukuku..." the raven snickered as he entered the class.

'What's up with this guy?' Kiba, whose desk was beside the door, stared at him. 'I wonder how Naruto got so closed to him...even leaving us for the sake of this...this...maniac!'

"What are you thinking about?"

The dog-boy turned and saw Shino; the silent, mysterious guy who always wears a pair of black glasses. Kiba immediately blushed as his dream boy took a seat beside him. The tall guy stayed quiet and stared at the white board in front of the class. The Inuzuka couldn't help but to get heated up by the sight of the pretty boy next to him.

"Um...why are you sitting here, Shino?"

"...can't I?"

"No, it's not like that!" he shook his head. "It's just that...you were always sitting at the back before...and you've never really greeted me in the past... So, why is it that you're sitting here and talking to me today?"

The spectacled guy stared at him for a while. "Look at the back and tell me, what do you see?"

Kiba turned his head so that he was looking at the back. He noticed Naruto and Sasuke chatting happily together. Sometimes, they were arguing. Another time, they were laughing. He made a disgusted face and looked back at Shino, nodding. The mysterious guy nodded too and turned to the front as Iruka entered the classroom.

As the lessons went on and on, the dog-boy started to feel drowsy. Then, he noticed Shino was writing something on a small piece of paper. He watched as the taller guy finished writing and passed the paper to him. He blushed again, taking the note from the Aburame. He read the note quietly.

_Wanna have lunch together?_

He blushed harder. Then, he took a pen and wrote a reply. After that, he gave it back to Shino. The spectacled guy read his reply, which was;

_Sure..._

The raven wrote another reply and handed it to the Inuzuka who took it nervously, blushing as hard as he could. The reply was written;

_I'll wait for you under the Sakura tree at half past twelve_

His heart was beating very fast. He wanted to write a reply and gave the paper back to Shino, but unfortunately Iruka saw him and took the paper from him. He read the notes silently and then gave it back to him, reminding him not to exchange notes in class again. He nodded and glanced at the Aburame, his face still red.

* * *

_During lunch..._

"Oi, Kiba! Aren't you having lunch with us?"

"Sorry guys, I have something else to do! I'll join you some time later, 'kay?" he waved at his friends and went out of the class.

Shikamaru stared at him, wonders floating in his mind. 'First it's Naruto, and now it's Kiba? So troublesome...' he sighed. "Well, that left just the two of us, Neji... So troublesome..."

"Still, we'll have a private time of our own, don't we..Shika-chan?" the Hyuuga smirked and winked at the shorter boy. "Wanna have some fun on the roof? Or should we go somewhere a little bit more private than that? Like the storeroom?"

The pineapple head blushed slightly. "No thanks, Neji. I want to have my lunch..."

"Really?" the brunette asked. "You won't regret it?"

"On the other hand...let's go to the gym for a 'small workout', shall we?" he smiled seductively and led the white-eyed male to the gym.

Meanwhile, Kiba had already arrived at the only Sakura tree in their school. He blushed as soon as he noticed Shino leaning against the tree trunk, waiting for him. When the taller guy saw him, he stood up straight and brushed the dirts off his clothes. The dog-boy approached him slowly, all the while watching him closely.

"Um...hi, Shino..."

"Yeah..." the Aburame sat down on the grass. "Sit down now."

"Uh, okay!" he took his seat beside Shino.

The raven opened his lunch box. "Wanna share it with me?"

"Huh?"

"My father made a lot of bento, I can't finish them all by myself. And I see you're not bringing any food with you, so do you want to share it with me?" he asked again.

'Oops! I was so nervous that I forgot to buy some food! Well...guess I'll have to share with him...' he thought. "Um...okay..."

Suddenly, Kiba blushed again. Shino was taking off his glasses. The dog-boy gulped as he saw the enchanting eyes of the pretty boy. He gulped a few times. The taller guy ignored his stare and began to eat the bento. "Are you eating or not?"

"Uh, yeah..."

And so, the both of them shared the same bento from the same lunch box. Although it was just a lunch together, it was the happiest time for Kiba. To spend some time with the boy in his dreams was really meaningful. And what made it even memorable was that they shared the lunch together and he got to see Shino's eyes whom no one had ever seen.

* * *

_Meanwhile..._

"That is so kawaii!"

"Yeah right..." the raven looked away in disgust. 'And I couldn't even spend my lunch privately together with Naruto because they are nearby... Still, I'll get that chance some day...' he smiled.

"Hm? What are you smiling about, Sasuke?" the blond asked.

"Hn, nothing...dobe..." he snickered.

"Teme! Don't ever call me that, you baka!"

- To be continued -

* * *

End of chapter six! Yosh! This is just a side-story, but I really hope that you enjoyed it. It's not much of an effort, but it took a lot of time as I'm not really fond of Shino. Still, I had a great time writing this (even though I'm writing at three in the morning)! Kiba is so kawaii in this chapter! Yatta!

Deidara: Feeling better now, Koneko-chan?

Koneko: Yeah, I think so... (smiles weakly)

Sasori: Hn, you're such a pain the ass, you know that?

Deidara: Oh, shut up, Sasori-danna! Get out of here! (kicks Sasori away)

Sasori: Nani?! No fair! (sobs and sulks)

Oops! Gomennasai, Sasori-kun! Didn't mean to make Dei-chan do that to you! Haha, reviews please! Woot! Ja ne!


	7. Chapitre 7

Hi, everyone... Today, I'm feeling all way down to the bottom of the sea. A person just read my story and she/he flamed it. I don't get it, if you hate or don't like the story, then don't read it or flame it. What do you think, guys?

Deidara: I think you should let the evil side of you out by now, Koneko-chan...un.

Koneko: Why should I? It'll only make things worse...

Sasori: I really think you should do what Deidara said. You're not going to be the only one who suffer, right?

Koneko: ...it's better if I stay like this and let the person go...

Both: No, you shouldn't, Koneko-chan! You should get the person back!

Really, what should I do now? One of my self asks me to stay away from problem...the other asks me to face the problem. Tell me, what should I do? Can anyone of my readers tell me?

Warning: Yaoiness ahead! Don't like it, go away! Shoo! The others, please stay and enjoy the story! Contains OOCness too.

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, probably ShinoKiba, ItaNaru

Disclaimer: I would be the happiest person in the world if Naruto's mine...but sadly, he's not...

* * *

Conduct 7: **Meeting Sai  
**

The bell ringed and school was over for the day. Sasuke was standing at his place, waiting for Naruto to pack his bag. He sighed quietly, staring at the blond. The smaller boy ignored him and continued to stuff his belongings into his small bag. After a few minutes, he finished packing and was then carrying the bag on his shoulders. The raven followed him from behind.

"Oi, Sasuke!"

"Hn?"

"Why do you keep following me all day long?" he asked. "Don't you have anything else to do other than being my 'bodyguard' 24-7? It's not like I even hired you to be one..."

The Uchiha stared at him for a while. "If you don't like it, then tell me. Besides, who else should I be with since you're my only friend in this school? You wouldn't want me to walk home alone like an idiot, would you?"

"...whatever..."

The both of them kept walking until they reached the locker room. Naruto went to his locker which was at the left side of the first row of lockers and Sasuke went to his which was at the fourth row. After taking his shoes, he walked back to the kitsune who was by then staring at a piece of envelope with a frown on his face.

"What's that? Another letter?" he asked.

"Yeah, from the same guy who wrote the letter you read the other day..."

The raven cocked a brow. "Sai?"

Naruto nodded slightly. He tore the envelope open and took out the paper inside it. Sasuke came closer to him, wanting to read it too. On the paper was written;

_Dear Naru-chan,_

_Please meet me at the gym after school today. I'll be there until four o'clock. I really have to talk to you about something...that friend of yours who always follows you everywhere like a little duckling. I just want to know whether he's your boyfriend or something... So, I hope you will come and see me. And if you can, please don't bring him along...okay? Well, I guess that's all. Remember, I'll be waiting... Ja, sweetie... Aishiteru, ne? _

_xoxoxo,_

_Sai_

"Eww! He makes me sick!" Naruto made a disgusted face.

"Nevertheless, are you going?"

"Shoud I, Sasuke?" he turned at the raven. "What do you think?"

The Uchiha shrugged and took the letter. "I don't know, it's your own choice... But, I really think you should go and settle this thing out..." 'And I can see his face so that I can kick his butt later! That teme! What's with all these little hearts in this letter?! Is he some kind of a lovesick dog or something?! Argh, he's really going to get it!'

"If you say so...can you come with me?"

"Huh?"

"Please?"

The taller guy blushed slightly, seeing the kitsune's puppy-eyed face. He rubbed his head and looked away. "Okay...but he asked you to go there alone, didn't he?"

"He said if I can," the blond pouted slightly. "You don't want to come? What if I get groped by him? Or wose, molested by him? Or even worse...raped? Or..."

"Okay, okay! I'll go! Geez, stop it already!"

Naruto grinned, holding Sasuke's arm tightly. "Yay! Sasuke's coming with me!"

"Dobe! Let go of my arm, will ya? You're being so clingy to me all of a sudden, stop it! You're making me sick!" he scolded. 'Well, it's not like I dislike you doing this to me...hehe...'

"O-okay..."

Suddenly, Sasuke noticed the tints of red on the kitsune's whiskered cheeks. He gulped and looked away. 'Why is he blushing? It's not like he's not used to holding other people's arms as well, is he? Or...did I say something that makes him blushed? Hmm...I wonder...'

'Sasuke doesn't like being touched by others, I know that...but he even hates it when I touch him?' he blushed slightly. 'But...why does it feels different when I came in contact with him? I feel so warm inside...it's so weird... Sasuke, are you feeling the same when I touch you? Is that why you don't like it when I hold you?'

"Why are you staring at me like that, dobe?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing... Come on quickly, or else he'll be gone!" he grabbed the pale arm again and dragged him all the way to the gym which was situated at the north-east of the huge school area.

After a while running, they finally reached the large gym. Naruto let go of Sasuke's arm again, feeling uneasy. He blushed slightly and looked at the Uchiha. The raven nodded and the both of them entered the gym. The kitsune was in first, followed by the taller guy. When they were inside, they saw a figure standing in the middle of the basketball court.

"You're here, Naru-chan...with this guy too..." the person approached them.

"Hn..."

The smaller boy blushed again. "Are you Sai?"

"Yeah...the one's who's been adoring you all this while!" he replied and turned to Sasuke. "And you are...?"

"His name is Sasuke...Uchiha Sasuke... He's a friend of mine..."

"Just a friend?"

Naruto blushed harder, looking away from the two of them. 'He's just a friend...right?' "...y-yeah..."

The older raven stared at the Uchiha, smiling. "Is that so? So, if I become Naru-chan's boyfriend...would that be a problem for you? Because...I'm not the one who likes to share..."

"What do you mean by that?" Sasuke frowned, a bit irritated.

"You know what I mean...Uchiha..." he kept smiling, opening his eyes. "You...like...him...don't you?"

- To be continued -

* * *

End of chapter seven! Wooh, I finally regain my happiness back, after hearing to some sweet Japanese songs! Yay! Anyways, I do hope that the person who flamed me won't do it again! Please, I'm begging you...!

Sasori: So, you won't retaliate?

Koneko: Nah...I mean, why should I? If she's flaming me so that I can write better, then I don't have to do anything!

Sasori: Darn...and I thought it would be some kind of a fight... I really want to see Koneko fights...

Deidara: Well, at least she's smiling again! Un! It makes me so happy to see her smile again!

Koneko: Hehe! Arigatou, Dei-chan!

Yosh! That's all for now! Please review! And please, don't flame me! Hehe, woot! Ja ne!


	8. Chapitre 8

Yosh! Anousa, everyone! Okay, I'm going to sort things out today. You know, if there are any other idiots out there who doesn't really know about my main point here! So, I'm making it clear in this chapter!

Deidara: Yay! You go, sister! Un!

Koneko: Thank goodness you'll support me! Arigatou gozaimas ne, Dei-chan?

Sasori: I'll be your backup too! (shining eyes)

Koneko: Sasori-kun? 'What's wrong with this guy?'

Deidara: Hait! The both of us will support you! Ganbattebayo ne?

Hait! I'll do my best! Yosh! Now, let's start the story! Woot!

Warning: Yaoiness ahead! Don't like it, go away! Shoo! The others, please stay and enjoy the story! Contains OOCness too.

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, probably ShinoKiba, ItaNaru

Disclaimer: I would be the happiest person in the world if Naruto's mine...but sadly, he's not...

* * *

Conduct 8: The Reason 

Suddenly, it was very quiet. None of them uttered a single word. Naruto was blushing since he heard Sai's question to Sasuke, the older raven was smirking as he stared at the Uchiha and Sasuke himself had a very serious look on his face. The birds weren't chirping, the leaves weren't rustling. It was as if everyone and everything was waiting for the answer.

"Yeah, I like him..." he replied steadily. "As a friend..."

"Is this some kind of a joke I'm hearing?"

"No, it's not. And that's why, he's so precious to me," the younger raven said.

"Heh! I thought Uchihas are supposed to be heartless bastard..."

Sasuke smirked. "What if...I don't give a hell about that fact? Naruto is my friend, and I will do everything I can to protect him from any harm...and also, from people like you..."

"And why is that?"

"Because...he taught me about the meaning of friendship, the importance of friendship...and most importantly, the benefits I can get from friendship...which I had never known a single thing about before... I won't realise it...if it's not for Naruto, my first friend...my best friend...and without doubt, my forever friend..."

"You're just lying! In fact, deep inside your heart, you adore and love him so much...don't you?" he tried to boil the Uchiha's blood.

"No, I'm not!" he yelled in irritation. 'I can't let Naruto know my true intentions on him, not now in this situation!' "It's just you who is stupid enough to love another guy!"

"Sasu..." Naruto, who was only listening, felt a pang of pain inside his heart. 'Stupid enough to love another guy... A guy, who is stupid enough to love another guy...Sasuke's not stupid, is he? That means...he won't fall in love with another guy... Which means...'

Suddenly, he stopped as Sai made a growling sound. "Shut up, you piece of shit!"

He clenched his fists and tried to punch Sasuke, but was easily dodged. Then, the Uchiha kneed him on the stomach hard. He fell onto his knees, holding his painful stomach as he coughed blood. The younger raven stood high in front of him. Sai grinned and leaped back onto his feet, wiping the stain on his mouth and chin.

"No! Stop it, you two!" he shouted, but was ignored.

"You're really going to get this, you asshole," the older raven said to Sasuke and launched himself towards him.

That time, he tried kicking the raven. Unfortunately, the Uchiha was a lot more quicker than himself. He held the long leg before it barely touched his face and spun it around. Sai's body followed the rhythm, smashing his face to the concrete ground. His nose and mouth started to bleed badly. He could hardly move as the impact of the concrete was hard on his body.

Sasuke wanted to kick the raven's back once more, but he was stopped by the blond who was watching the horrible fight. "Stop it, Sasuke! Please, I'm begging you! Stop it!" he cried in fear, tears started to flow out from his azure eyes.

"Naruto..."

"Just leave him be...he deserved what he's gotten now..." he held Sasuke's arm tightly.

The Uchiha nodded. "Yeah, let's go..."

"I'm not done with you yet, Uchiha!"

The both of them turned around to see the raven trying his hardest to stand up. "You're still not regretting it? Even after you've been injured that badly..." Sasuke asked.

"No, I will get you! And I'll hit you this time for sure!"

He punched the raven and managed to hit his face. Sasuke growled a bit and pummeled the older raven ferociously until he was thrown onto a wall. He still had the energy to get onto his feet and launched another attack. That time, Sasuke decided not to wait. Instead, he too clenched his fist and launched himself towards the artist in order to hit him again.

"No! Please, stop this! Please!" Naruto yelled again, covering his ears and eyes.

"Stop this fight right now!" Suddenly, an unknown person appeared in the middle of them, holding both boys firmly.

"Huh?"

The three of them looked at the guy. He had spiky red hair that touched the collar of his uniform, turquoise, cat-like eyes and was wearing a pair of orange-rimmed spectacles. His face was serious and he seemed to be very strong and fast too, as he managed to stop their quick, moving fists easily. Naruto then recgonised the guy.

"Tsubasa?"

- To be continued -

* * *

End of chapter eight! Hah, I really don't have any idea to write this chapter. I' m just making it to make things clear for that stupid bastard who flamed me! I hope you won't be disappointed! Gomennasai!

Deidara: Um, at least you told the flamer about Sasuke's real intentions, right?

Koneko: Not really, 'cause it's true that Sasuke has feelings for Naruto...

Sasori: That flamer is really an idiot, you know? That's what they call love at first sight...

Koneko: Hey, you're right! Sasuke's in love with Naruto since the first time he met him!

Deidara: So, it's okay to be rushing like this, un!

Yosh! That's the real reason! Love at first sight! Yatta! I got it now! Hehe! Review please! Woot! Ja ne!


	9. Chapitre 9

Kyaa! Gomennasai, everyone! I didn't update for five days! Kyaa! Sorry to make everyone waiting! Anyway, I just want to tell this to a reviewer, but I forget your name. Gomen... Yeah, I just want to tell that I'd never ever studied Japanese. I only use the romaji which I found in other stories. That's it! Woot!

Deidara: Finally, you're back! Un! I miss you, Koneko-chan! Un!

Koneko: I miss you too, Dei-chan! (hugs Deidara)

Sasori: (frowns) Oi, oi, watch it...

Koneko: Oops! Gomen, Saso-kun!

Sasori: Whatever...

Hehe! Yosh! Here's the next chappy! And a little bit of surprise inside! Woot!

Warning: Yaoiness ahead! Don't like it, go away! Shoo! The others, please stay and enjoy the story! Contains OOCness too.

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, probably ShinoKiba, ItaNaru

Disclaimer: I would be the happiest person in the world if Naruto's mine...but sadly, he's not...

* * *

Conduct 9: Uzumaki Tsubasa 

"Go to the discipline room! The three of you, now!" the redhead ordered.

"Let go of me, Tsubasa!" Sai growled. "I can walk on my own!"

'An armband...the head boy?' Sasuke wondered, looking at the armband around Tsubasa's right arm.

Naruto walked towards the spectacled guy. "Tsubasa, you can let go of Sasuke..."

"...whatever..."

He let go of the raven's arm and led the three of them to the discipline room. When they reached the room, he asked Naruto and Sasuke to wait in the room. Then, he took Sai to the emergency room in the school. At the discipline room, the raven was looking outside the window, holding his bruised cheek. The blond, meanwhile, stared at the floor underneath his feet.

'Why is my chest throbbing? It's so painful... Is it because of what Sasuke said earlier?' he thought sadly. 'Sasuke, do you think it's really stupid if a guy loves another guy? Do you think I'm stupid? Sasuke?'

"Oi, dobe!"

"Huh?"

"What were you thinking about?" the raven cocked his brow. "I've been calling you for sometime now."

He looked away. "Uhh...gomen..."

"What's the matter, Naruto?" the Uchiha asked, taking his seat beside the kitsune.

"No...nothing..." he tried to change the subject, touching the pale cheek softly. "How's your cheek, Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked. "It'll be better after a day or two, don't worry..."

"Um...sorry to have troubled you today..."

"Nah..."

Suddenly, the door swung open and Tsubasa entered the room casually. Then, he looked at his juniors. He cocked his brow, taking his seat in front of them. Naruto blushed slightly, letting go of Sasuke's cheek and looking back at the carpeted floor. The Uchiha, on the other hand, stared off into space, not interested with the spectacled guy.

"What is it this time, Naruto?" the redhead started. "Including today, it's been ten times since you got involved with fighting all around school this year."

"It's not his fault. I started it..."

Tsubasa turned towards Sasuke. "Oh, you want to back him up?"

"..."

"You're a new student, aren't you? I've heard about you. Uchiha Sasuke, isn't it? The second son of the Uchiha clan's chairman. Only a few days here and you're already showing your true colours? Heh, you're trying to show that you're the son of a Yakuza, eh? Listen kid, here's not the place for showing off... Or are you trying to show off your power to Naruto?"

"..."

"Tsubasa..."

"You like Naruto, don't ya? The hottest blond in this school...you know, almost everyone's after him..."

"Nii-chan!"

"Huh?" Sasuke turned towards the kitsune. "Nii-chan?"

The redhead grinned and sat back at his seat. "Finally, the cat's out of the bag! I thought you won't call me that again, Naruto..."

"Shut up, Tsubasa!" Naruto blushed.

"Aww, come on now! No matter what, we're still brothers, right?" he got off his chair and walked to the blond, ruffling his hair.

"Not by blood! Argh, let go of me, Tsubasa!"

'Brothers? Am I hearing things?' Sasuke cocked his brow.

"Really! You're so annoying, Tsubasa!" Naruto puffed his cheeks and turned towards the raven. "Sasuke? Daijoubu? Sasuke?"

The redhead grinned again. "Pinch his bruised cheek."

"Huh?"

"Do it, or I'll do it for you..."

He scowled. "Fine, I'll do it! But don't you dare touch him!"

Then, the blond lightly put his thumb and index finger on the bruised cheek. He gulped, pressing the fingers onto the bruise. Finally, he pulled it, making the raven yelled in pain. He immediately let go of the muscle and apologised frantically. Meanwhile, Tsubasa was laughing his head off on the floor, rolling across it as he laughed gleefully.

"Hahaha! That was so funny! Kami, you should look at your reaction, Sasuke! Hahaha!"

"The heck?!" the raven frowned, holding his aching cheek.

"Gomennasai, Sasuke!" Naruto apologised. "Tusbasa told me to do it. I'm really sorry!"

"Whatever...can someone just explain to me what's the relationship between the two of you right now?!"

"..."

"You mean...you don't know?" Tsubasa asked.

"If I know, will I ask?"

Naruto grinned sheepishly. "Well, actually..."

"It's like this," the redhead interrupted. "I am Naruto's stepbrother. When I was five months old, my father died in a terrible accident. My mother married again with Uzumaki Minato. So, we changed our surname into Uzumaki following my new father's surname. My mother was Uzumaki Kushina and I was Uzumaki Tsubasa. After a year, I got a brother...by the name of Uzumaki Naruto!" he grinned, ruffling the blond's hair again.

"Stop it, Tsubasa!"

"..." 'They aren't truly related...but they looked very happy together...'

- To be continued -

* * *

End of chapter nine! Yee, you know what, this chapter is weird, so weird. I mean, it kept on twisting and I couldn't get to the main point. So, at last, I just turned it back and made it a little confusing! Hehe! Woot! 

Deidara: I don't understand it...

Koneko: Me neither! (grins)

Sasori: If you don't understand it, why are you grinning like an idiot?

Koneko: Because I want to! (grins wider)

Sasori: You're an idiot...

Hehe! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, kindly! No flaming, okay? Woot! Ja ne!


	10. Chapitre 10

Ugh! My computer is such a wreck! I had reached two-third of my new chapter when it suddenly went off! Grr! Now I have to start all over again! I really hate this! Argh!

Deidara: Calm down, Koneko-chan!

Koneko: But I'm so furious now!

Sasori: Deidara's right. Take a deep breath...

Koneko: (inhales) Hah...that's better...

Deidara: Yosh! Now, let's start writing the story! Un!

Yosh! Let's get on with this chapter! I can do this! Woot!

Warning: Yaoiness ahead! Don't like it, go away! Shoo! The others, please stay and enjoy the story! Contains OOCness too.

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, probably ShinoKiba, ItaNaru

Disclaimer: I would be the happiest person in the world if Naruto's mine...but sadly, he's not...

* * *

Conduct 10: Itachi's New Prey 

"See you tomorrow at school, Sasuke! Ja ne!"

The blond waved at the raven and went away. Sasuke watched him until he was out of his sight. Then, he sighed and entered the house. 'Naruto and Tsubasa...they looked really happy together, despite the fact that they aren't truly related... It would be really great if aniki and I are like the two of them...' He sighed again.

"Welcome home, my dear little brother!"

"Huh?"

In a sudden, he received a bear hug from Itachi. He cocked a brow, startled for a while. When he realised what was going on, he quickly pushed the older Uchiha away. Then, he immediately gave a punch to the pale face. Leaving his brother unconscious alone in the hallway, he made his way to his room upstairs with his mind still wondering what's wrong with Itachi.

'What the heck was that?!' he thought as he took off his clothes. 'Has aniki gone nuts or something?!'

He took a powder blue T-shirt and a pair of black shorts. After wearing them, he went out of the room to the living room. He could see that Itachi was sitting on the couch, his eyes ogling at a picture. He cocked a brow and casually walked into the room and sat on another couch in front of his brother. The taller raven noticed him and smiled.

"So, how's your day at school?"

"Why are you being so concern to me all of a sudden?" Sasuke asked, his eye twitching. "You're having something on that stupid mind of yours, don't you?"

Itachi grinned. "Hehe..."

'I smell something fishy here...' "What are you grinning about?! Tell me or I'll rip your head off, I swear I'll do it..."

"Okay, okay! No need to be so harsh!" he let out a small sigh. "Well, I just want to tell you that our little game is over. I'm quitting it."

"Huh?"

"It's like this, earlier I went to your school to watch your little blond again..." he stopped, smirking at Sasuke's reaction. "But then, I couldn't find him anywhere. So, I decided to take a rest on a tree. And then...I saw the most beautiful thing in my life. He's even cuter than Naruto, can you believe it? Kami, I think I'm in love..."

The smaller raven lifted a brow. "The heck?"

"Here's his picture. He's such a cutie, isn't he?" Itachi said as he handed the picture he was ogling to Sasuke.

"Hm?"

As soon as he saw the person in the picture, he gaped in surprise. It was a picture of a certain red-haired guy who wore orange-rimmed glasses and had a pair of piercing aquamarine eyes. Wrapped around his right arm was an armband with the word 'Head Boy' written on it in kanji. Sasuke widened his eyes, not believing with what he was looking at.

"Tsubasa?"

"Huh? You know him?"

He rubbed his head, sighing. "Yeah...the head boy...and also, Naruto's brother..."

"Oh, really? No wonder he's so kawaii! Just like his little brother!" Itachi's eyes gleamed.

"Right..." Sasuke's head was spinning. "Why in the world must you fall in love with Naruto's big brother?! Can't it be somebody else?! Kuso!"

"It's fate, isn't it?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, I'm in love with Tsubasa, the big brother..." his smile turned into a smirk. "While you are in love with Naruto, the little brother!"

Immediately, Sasuke flushed. "I am not in love with Naruto! Argh! I'll get you, aniki!"

"Kyaa! Run away! Someone's on a rampage!"

- To be continued -

* * *

End of chapter ten! Yatta! Finally, I managed to finish this chapter! So many obstacles along the way! Phew! Anyway, that was a funny and kawaii ending! Haha! Woot!

Deidara: Yay! Koneko-chan's back to her usual self! Un! (hugs Koneko)

Koneko: Hehe! (grins at Sasori)

Sasori: Why are you grinning at me?

Deidara: Un?

Koneko: Oh, nothing! (continues grinning)

Yosh! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review! Woot! Ja ne!


	11. Chapitre 11

Yosh! Anousa, everyone! I forgot to tell this, have you ever wonder who Tsubasa really is? Remember this, red hair, turquoise eyes. Yup, it's me, Koneko-chan! Actually, Tsubasa is my male character! Hee, woot!

Deidara: Oh, your male form! Un!

Koneko: Hai! That's right!

Sasori: I can't believe you made a male character of yourself...

Koneko: It's great, isn't it? To have a female and a male character, what do you think, Dei-chan?

Deidara: It's really great! Un!

Hehehe! I am Tsubasa! Yosh! Let's start the story now! Woot!

Warning: Yaoiness ahead! Don't like it, go away! Shoo! The others, please stay and enjoy the story! Contains OOCness too.

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, probably ShinoKiba, ItaNaru

Disclaimer: I would be the happiest person in the world if Naruto's mine...but sadly, he's not...

* * *

Conduct 11: Returned Feelings 

"You're saying that your brother is in love with my brother?"

"Yeah..."

"And before that, he's in love with me?"

The raven nodded again. "Yeah..."

It was on the next morning, at school. As soon as he got to school, the first thing Sasuke did was to find Naruto and tell him about Itachi's new love. It was because the older Uchiha had begged and pleaded with him to get Tsubasa to go to their house that day. He felt sorry to his brother so he decided to help him.

'But, I can't just go and see Tsubasa on my own, right? I have to tell Naruto first...' he thought. 'If I ask Naruto to bring me to Tsubasa without telling him the reason, he must be asking and bugging me all day about it. So, I guess the best way is to tell him everything from the start... But then, what will going to happen?'

"Okay...but why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Huh?"

Naruto pressed a finger on his pale forehead. "Why didn't you tell me earlier that he was in love with me?"

"Um...because..." he started to sweat. 'Kami, why didn't I think about it? Of course I won't tell him! Or else, he might go and fell in love with aniki too! That just can't happen! No, no, no! The important thing now is to find a good reason for his question!' "Because I thought you don't like guys...I mean..."

"Oh..." The kitsune's face saddened.

"Hm? What's wrong, Naruto?"

He shook his head and smiled weakly. "No, nothing..." 'Sasuke...'

"Anyway, can you help me now?"

"Sure...after school okay?"

"Yeah, thanks..."

Later, after school, the both of them went to the discipline room. The blond knocked on the door a few times. After a while, the redhead opened it and looked at the two. He cocked his brow. 'What's up with these two now?' He asked them to come inside the room, stepping aside to provide space for them to enter the room.

"So, what is it now?"

Sasuke spoke, "It's like this...you see, I have a brother..."

"Itachi?" he asked casually, sitting on his chair. "What's up with him?"

"Um, you know him, Tsubasa?" Naruto asked.

"Quite..."

Sasuke lost his words. 'If they already knew each other, would it be good or bad if I tell Tsubasa about aniki's feelings towards him? Still, I have to do it...' He sighed. "How did you know aniki?"

"I saw him watching the both of you yesterday," he started. "Then, I saw that he noticed me. So, I opened the window and asked him to come inside..."

"You let him do that? Without knowing him? What if he's some kind of a..." the kitsune stopped.

"Relax, he didn't do anything to me. I asked him what he was doing. He said he's in some kind of a game and he can't let his little brother win, so he was watching him. And then I asked him who his brother is and who is he himself. He told me that his name is Uchiha Itachi and his brother is Uchiha Sasuke, that is, you. He smiled and said that he had to be going 'cause his brother already won the game..."

'Okay...' "Then?"

Tsubasa continued, "Before he went off, he requested a picture of me. I asked him what he wanted to do with my picture. He grinned and said it's a secret. I shrugged and just gave him the picture. He thanked me. Then, he waved me goodbye and went out of the room quickly...not even caring to ask my name..."

"Are you nuts, Tsubasa?"

"Why is that?"

"You gave a picture of yourself to a stranger! That is crazy, you know!" Naruto scolded.

"I don't think he's a stranger..." he denied it. "I mean, he is your brother, right Sasuke?"

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah..."

"But still, what if he lied? What if he's a sexual stalker or something?!"

"No, I don't think so. Besides, even if he's a stalker, I don't mind it..." he smiled and started to blush.

"What do you mean?"

"Um...well, I think I kinda like him..." he blushed harder. "I mean, he's kinda cute...and hot...and..."

The blond widened his eyes. "Are you saying...that you have feelings for Itachi?"

"Um...I guess..."

"Yay! You like me too!"

Suddenly, a figure appeared and hugged Tsubasa from the back. "Itachi?!"

- To be continued -

* * *

End of chapter eleven! Yosh! So, Tsubasa returns Itachi's feelings! Kawaii, ne! Hehe, I like Itachi too! Yatta! He won't be a nuisance for Sasuke now! Yay! Sasuke can have Naru-chan on his own! Woot!

Deidara: That's so sweet! Un!

Sasori: That is stupid...

Deidara: Yeah, right! You're just jealous of her, right?

Koneko: Hey, it's okay!

Sasori: Heh...

Yosh! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! Woot! Ja ne!


	12. Chapitre 12

Woot! Yosh! Hi again, everyone! Yay! Now that Itachi and Tsubasa have hit the road on, Sasuke won't have anyone to disturb him and his little blond! Hehehe! Me likey! Woot!

Sasori: What about the artist?

Koneko: Artist? Oh, you mean Sai?

Deidara: Yeah, what about him?

Koneko: Um...I don't know, he'll probably come back for revenge later! (grins)

Both: O...kay... (sweatdrop)

Um, should I put him back? Should I not? Tell me, okay? For now, let's enjoy the story! Woot!

Warning: Yaoiness ahead! Don't like it, go away! Shoo! The others, please stay and enjoy the story! Contains OOCness too.

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, probably ShinoKiba, ItaNaru

Disclaimer: I would be the happiest person in the world if Naruto's mine...but sadly, he's not...

* * *

Conduct 12: ItaTsu 

"What are you doing here, aniki?!"

"I was watching the three of you!" he grinned.

"Right..." an anime sweat appeared on Tsubasa's forehead. "Would you get off me for a while?!"

"Oops, gomen!"

Naruto, who was watching, had an even larger anime sweat on his head. "So, what exactly are you doing here, Itachi?" he asked after a few minutes, smiling at the raven.

"Didn't I tell you? I was watching the three of you..."

"Yeah right! You're just watching Tsubasa, weren't you?!" Sasuke snapped.

"Easy there, Sasuke..." the older Uchiha replied blankly. "Yeah, I was watching him alone...until the two of you appeared. So, what's the problem? It's not like you don't know about my feelings towards my little specsy..."

"Ugh, get off me, you perverted stalker!" the redhead pushed him away, blushing furiously.

Itachi pretended to pout. "Oh, you don't like me?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and punched his brother right on the face, sending him flying across the room. Tsubasa, who was still blushing, stared at the Uchiha brothers, blinking a few times. 'Are these two really brothers? They look more like a couple to me...' Meanwhile, Naruto sat at his place with more anime sweats on his head.

"Ow! That hurts, you know!"

"Serves you right!" the younger raven glared at him. "For being so disgustingly stupid!"

Tsubasa sighed. "Could you leave Itachi and I alone, please?"

"Huh?"

"Please?" he repeated.

"...okay!" Naruto grinned. "Come on now, Sasuke...!"

Then, he pushed Sasuke out of the room, leaving the two of them in the room. Itachi got up from his sitting position on the floor and brushed the dust off his pants. He straightened himself and looked at the spectacled guy in front of him. Tsubasa blushed slightly and asked him to take seat. He smiled and sat on a chair.

The redhead coughed. "So, is it true?"

"What is?"

"You know..." his face reddened more. "About what you told them..."

"What? Go straight to the point, okay?" he smirked.

"Ugh! Isittruethatyoulikeme?!"

"Huh?"

Tsubasa inhaled deeply, then he sighed. "Is. It. True. That. You...like me?"

"Oh, about that... Uh huh!" he smiled. "It's true, I like you...probably more... How about...I love you?"

"..." his face reddened again until the colour was as same as his hair colour.

"And you?"

'Damn! He's so straightforward! What should I say now? Do I love him too...?' "I...I don't know..." he stuttered, face flushing greatly. "I mean...well, I do like you...but, um...I'm not sure...if I...love you..."

Itachi got to his feet and walked to the door. "Still, I have a chance to capture your heart, right?"

The redhead's face was already crimson red. He looked away in embarrassment, nodding slightly. The Uchiha smirked and approached him. Unknowingly, he planted a light kiss on the Uzumaki's cheek. That time, Tsubasa felt as if he was going to explode right there. The raven winked and waved him goodbye. Then, he left the room.

'He...he just...he just...' "KYAA!"

- To be continued -

* * *

End of chapter twelve! Hooray! That's the beginning of Itachi x Tsubasa! Yippee! Yosh! Um, what should I do next? Should I just pair Sasuke up with Naruto? Yeah, I think I should do that! Woot!

Deidara: Won't that resulting that this story is going to end soon?

Koneko: Of course not! I'll be making some obstacles along the way!

Sasori: I've thought so...

Deidara: I can't wait for the next chapter! Un!

Koneko: Me too! Un!

Yosh! Until the next chapter then! Please review! Woot! Ja ne!


	13. Chapitre 13

Yosh! Anousa again, guys! Okay, I've decided not to let Sasuke confess to Naruto for now. But, I will reveal a secret about Naruto in this chapter.Want to know what it is? Well, woot!

Deidara: Naruto's secret?

Koneko: Yup!

Deidara: I want to know! XD

Sasori: ... (sweatdrop)

Koneko: Well, come on and read together!

Yosh! You want to know the secret too? Let's get on with the story now! Woot!

Warning: Yaoiness ahead! Don't like it, go away! Shoo! The others, please stay and enjoy the story! Contains OOCness too.

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, probably ShinoKiba, ItaNaru

Disclaimer: I would be the happiest person in the world if Naruto's mine...but sadly, he's not...

* * *

Conduct 13: Secret 

"So, those two finally got together, eh?"

"Yeah..."

"Hmm..." Naruto looked at the clouds, then he turned towards the raven. "Aren't you disgusted?"

"What with?"

He shrugged. "Well, don't you hate...guys that like guys?"

"..." Sasuke lost his words. 'He's still thinking about that...' "Well...not really..."

"But, you said the other day..."

"That's just to prevent Sai from continuing to like you..." he stared off into space.

"..."

The both of them continued to watch Itachi who was following Tsubasa everywhere he went. Naruto would sometimes giggle as the redhead bashed the raven with his bag. Of course, the couple didn't notice them. The kitsune and the younger Uchiha was on the roof while the other two were at the ground floor.

"They're leaving..." the blond said to no one in particular.

"...come on, Naruto."

"Huh?"

The taller guy grabbed his arm. "Let's go home, shall we?"

"...yeah..."

So, the both of them went down the roof and walked towards their lockers. Naruto quickly wore his shoes and approached Sasuke. When he noticed the raven, he saw that the older guy was holding something in his hands. Then, he realised that it was a piece of paper. He cocked his brow and went nearer to the Uchiha.

"What's that?"

"Em? Oh, nothing..." Sasuke noticed him and quickly put the paper away. "Could you go home by yourself today?"

Naruto frowned slightly. "But why?" 'It looks like he's hiding something from me...'

"I have something to be done first, so I'll be back late..." the raven smiled weakly.

The smaller boy pouted. The brunette sighed and ruffled the golden hair. Then, he bid him goodbye and went off, leaving the kitsune alone. Naruto could only watch as the taller guy went out of his sight. 'Sasuke...' He puffed his cheeks suddenly and followed the older guy. He jogged slightly, making sure that he was quite far away from him.

'I'm sorry, Naruto...but I just can't let you follow me...'

'Sasuke...I'll follow you no matter what...what are you trying to hide from me?'

The raven stopped suddenly, remembering the letter he received. 'Sai...'

Sasuke,

I'm not over with you yet! If you really have the courage, come to the park after school and fight me like a man! We'll know who really deserve Naruto right there! Remember, this is a fight till death! And if you dare, you can bring him along...

Sai

Immediately, he continued his steps back. Sometimes, he stopped to make sure that no one was following him. Unluckily, he didn't notice that the kitsune was tailing him about ten metres from behind. Whenever the raven stop, he would stop too. Then, he would continue to follow the Uchiha silently.

'Sasuke...'

After fifteen minutes, Sasuke reached the park. He searched for Sai and found him about two minutes later. The older raven was sitting on a bench, looking at some kids playing and running about. The Uchiha frowned and approached him slowly. Meanwhile, Naruto, who also had reached the park, noticed the artist too.

'Sai? What is he doing here?'

He cupped his mouth to prevent himself from saying anything. He watched them from behind a tree. 'Don't tell me...?'

"Sai..."

"So you're here..." the raven stood up and faced Sasuke. "Where's Naruto?"

"He's not here. I asked him to go home first..." the Uchiha replied, frowning slightly.

Sai smirked. "Hn...so, you don't want your beloved little blond to see you being attacked ferociously..."

"Shut up! Let's settle this, right here, right now... Fair and square..."

"Hn! I'm ready when you are..."

The both of them got into a ready-to-fight position. Sai was the first one to attack. He gave a punch right on Sasuke's cheek, making him thrown away about a few feet. He wiped the blood on his chin and launched himself towards the artist, kicking him hard on the stomach. He fell onto his knees and coughed blood. He wiped the blood off and got up again.

'No, I have to stop them...'

Quickly, he began pummeling the Uchiha. He managed to dodge some of his punches, but then a few of them hit him on some places. He retaliated by kicking and punching Sai furiously. Soon enough, they were both badly injured. Naruto began to got worried. He decided to stop them at all costs. Without further thinking, he ran towards the middle of the fight.

"Stop it, you two! Please!"

"Naruto?" the ravens said at the same time.

"Stop this fight, immediately!"

"No," Sasuke replied. "Get away, Naruto."

"No!"

"Naruto, move!"

"No!"

"Naruto!"

"No...!"

Suddenly, a wild red aura came out from the kitsune. Both the ravens were thrown away from him. Then, they realised that Naruto was no longer his old self. His azure eyes had turned blood red, his whiskers were thicker and he looked more like a demon than a human by then. He growled and began attacking the both of them.

"Naruto?"

"Rawr!"

Meanwhile, Tsubasa and Itachi was walking around the park. Suddenly, they saw the red aura from the other side of the park. Tsubasa could feel that his brother was in danger. Quickly, he ran towards the aura. When he reached there, he could see that Naruto was having a rampage. Immediately, he pounced on him and made him unconscious on the ground.

"Naruto... What just happened here?"

- To be continued -

* * *

End of chapter thirteen! Well, looks like Kyuubi has appeared! Oh no! What will happen next? Will Sasuke continue to like Naruto with his secret revealed to him now? Or will he leave him alone? Hehe, woot!

Deidara: Oh no! Sasuke's not going to leave Naruto, is he?

Koneko: I don't know. We'll only know about it in the next chapter!

Sasori: I don't think that will happen...

Koneko: Why not?

Sasori: 'cause you don't want them to be separated, right?!

Yosh! You're right, Saso-kun! Hehe! Review please! Woot! Ja ne!


	14. Chapitre 14

Anousa, people! Okay, I have a really important announcement to make. For everyone's information, I won't be around for a while starting tomorrow. The holidays are here and I'm moving to Malacca. So, I really won't have the time to update. So, just wait until I do update later, okay? Woot!

Deidara: No, don't leave us, Koneko-chan!

Koneko: Gomen, Dei-chan, but I have to...

Sasori: When will you be back?

Koneko: I'm really not sure...probably a few weeks...or months...

Deidara: Nani?! No...!

Gomennasai, everyone! I'll be missing you all for sure! Well, let's start the story now! Woot!

Warning: Yaoiness ahead! Don't like it, go away! Shoo! The others, please stay and enjoy the story! Contains OOCness too.

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, probably ShinoKiba, ItaNaru

Disclaimer: I would be the happiest person in the world if Naruto's mine...but sadly, he's not...

* * *

Conduct 14: Kyuubi, Sharingan and Curse

"Un...where am I?"

The kitsune rubbed his eyes. Then, he looked around. Everything was white; from the bedspread to the curtains. He blinked a few times. Suddenly, the door was opened. Sasuke entered the room and noticed that Naruto was awake. He smiled weakly and approached him. Putting the medicines on the side table, he sat on a chair.

"Sasuke...am I in a hospital?"

He nodded slightly.

"What just happened?"

The raven shook his head. "I'm not sure myself...I think you know better..."

"...Kyuubi's on a rampage again..."

"Kyuubi?" the Uchiha looked at the kitsune thoughtfully. "Who's Kyuubi?"

"His other self..."

The both of them turned and saw Tsubasa at the door. Behind him was Itachi, following him like usual. The redhead ignored him and went into the room, slamming the door behind him so it would hit the raven, in which it did. He cried in pain outside the room and opened back the door, entering the room too.

"You're so mean..."

The spectacled guy rolled his eyes. "Who asked you to follow me around like a little duckling?" Then, he took a seat on another chair. "So, how's your condition now, Naruto?"

"I'm fine...I think... Was it Kyuubi?"

"Yeah..."

Sasuke frowned. "Who is this Kyuubi actually?!"

"Kyuubi..." Naruto stopped and sighed. "...is my other self. I have a split personality disorder since I was three. Every now and again, Kyuubi would appear and went on a rampage, hurting and killing everything he found. But, recently...he didn't come out...so I thought he was gone... But, now...he has shown himself again..."

"Sh...Naruto...ma, ma. Don't cry now..." the redhead rubbed his brother's head softly.

"I...I can't help it... Everytime...he appears, people will...start to think that I'm a monster..." he said between sobs. "And then...they would leave me alone...just like all my friends did..."

The younger raven frowned again. He took Naruto's hand in his hands. "No, Naruto. I won't leave you alone... That's my promise..."

"...you promise?"

"Yeah..."

Meanwhile, Itachi nudged Tsubasa's arm gently. He put a finger on his lips and made a gesture so that the both of them went out of the room. The spectacled guy nodded. They both tiptoed slowly and went off, leaving Naruto and Sasuke alone in the room. The raven siled weakly at the kitsune, trying to stop him from crying.

"Arigatou...Sasuke..."

"...well, actually, I have a secret that I haven't told you yet..." he chuckled.

"Huh?"

Still smiling, he sighed. "Just like you and Tsubasa, Itachi and I aren't really related to each other. I was born with a different father, which means that I'm not truly an Uchiha. But, because I carry the Uchiha name, I also possess what they call the eye of Sharingan, 'the copy-wheel eye'. Want to see it?"

The blond smiled and nodded. The Uchiha closed his eyes for a second. Then, he opened it back. His black orbs had turned blood red. Naruto watched the Sharingan eyes closely. Suddenly, it changed again. The three small tomoe connected with each other and became like some sort of a triangle.

"Mangekyou Sharingan..."

"You know it?"

"Yeah..." Naruto nodded. "Tsubasa told me about it. It's so enchanting..."

Sasuke blushed slightly, closing back his eyes. "But then, that's not the only secret..."

"There's something else?"

"Whenever I'm furious or depressed, my curse will come to life..." he stopped.

"Curse?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Look at this. It's a seal to stop my curse from coming out..."

The kitsune observed the seal. It also had three coma-like tomoe on it with some unknown spell written around it, forming a circle on Sasuke's bottom left neck. The Uchiha then quickly cover it again under his blue shirt. The smaller boy watched as Sasuke straightened his clothes. Then, he smiled.

"Can you promise me something, Sasuke?"

"Depends... What is it?"

"Can we stay together forever?" he asked, taking his hand.

The taller guy blushed again. "Yeah...of course..."

"Em...arigatou gozaimasu, Sasuke..."

- To be continued -

* * *

End of chapter fourteen! Well, that's it for the meantime. I really don't have any idea to write this chapter. I mean, I do have one, but it turned out this way...just like it always do... Haih...

Deidara: (sobs) No...don't leave me... (sobs)

Koneko: Hey, I'll be back okay?

Sasori: Yeah...in a few months...

Deidara: NO...! Waaa...!

Koneko: Sasori!

Well, guess I just have to say, goodbye for now. I'll miss you all... Till we meet again...


	15. Chapitre 15

Yosh! Woot! Koneko-chan's back! Woohoo! Anousa, everyone! Well, I'll be at home for about a few days, so I'll be making as many chapters as I can while I'm here, okay? Yosh! Woot!

Deidara: Yay! You're back! Un! (hugs Koneko)

Koneko: Hehe! I miss you, Dei-chan!

Sasori: So, how long are you going to be around?

Deidara: It's not nice to ask that to a person who has only gotten here for a few minutes! (smacks Sasori)

Koneko: It's okay, Dei-chan! Well, I'll be here for about...five days...or more...or less... (sweatdrops)

Hehehe! So, what are we waiting for? Let's get on with the story! Woot!

Warning: Yaoiness ahead! Don't like it, go away! Shoo! The others, please stay and enjoy the story! Contains OOCness too.

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, probably ShinoKiba, ItaNaru

Disclaimer: I would be the happiest person in the world if Naruto's mine...but sadly, he's not...

* * *

Conduct 15: Sad & Funny Stuffs

"Well, are you guys done in here?"

The two of them turned and looked at Tsubasa who was standing at the door. Naruto smiled again and nodded. Sasuke slowly let go of his hand and stood up. He told the blond that he's going to buy some drinks for them, then he walked out of the room. The redhead entered the room and before Itachi managed to follow him, his brother pulled him out and asked him to help him carry the drinks later.

"Jeez, can't you do it yourself?" the taller Uchiha rolled his eyes.

"Itachi..." the spectacled guy gave him a look. "Go with him."

He sighed weakly. Nevertheless, he tailed his little brother. Meanwhile, Tsubasa closed the door behind him and took a seat on the chair near the bed. He ruffled the kitsune's hair, smiling. He grinned foxily and cocked his head slightly. His brother sighed and looked out of the window. Then, he looked back at the smaller boy.

"Anou, Tsubasa..."

"Yeah?"

"Umm..." he looked away, face tinted in pink. "What does it feel to fall in love with...Itachi?"

The redhead cocked his brow. "Well...it feels...normal, I guess. You know...just like ordinary love between a guy and a girl, except that it's between two guys... Why do you ask this all of a sudden?"

"Nothing..."

"Is it about Sasuke?"

Naruto widened his eyes, blushing hard. "N-no! It's..." he lost his word.

"It is about him, isn't it?"

The kitsune sighed. He had a sad expression on his cute, tanned face. He pulled both his legs to his chest, trying to get some warmth. His brother stared at him. In a sudden, he hugged the blond lovingly. The smaller boy widened his eyes again. Unknowingly, tears started to fall down his whiskered cheeks.

"Tell me, Naruto...just let it all out..." he stroked the blond's hair gently. "Only then, you'll feel better..."

"I...I just...I just don't know what to do about it...about my feelings for him... Sasuke once said...a guy is stupid...if he loves...another guy... I...I just can't take it when he say those words... It's like...he's saying it to me...that I'm so stupid...if I fall in love...with him... I...just don't know...what to do..." he said between sobs.

Tsubasa gave him a worried look. "Sasuke said that? Well...I thought that he liked you..."

"Huh?"

Suddenly, the door creaked. Quickly, Naruto got off the bed and went to the sink to wash his red, slightly sticky and wet face. Then, he turned towards the Uchiha siblings, a weak smile plastered on his wet face. Sasuke cocked a brow and stared at him. Meanwhile, Itachi was hugging Tsubasa, saying 'I miss you' repeatedly.

"Get off me, Itachi!"

"But I miss you so much..."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "We've only been apart for less than half an hour, okay?! Would you give me a break?!"

"But...but..." the Uchiha made a sad face, trying to get some sympathies from his boyfriend.

"No buts! Or else I'll kick you out of my life once and for all!"

The tallest of the four was about to weep when Sasuke gave him a hard kick from the back, sending him flying out of the room through the window literally. Tsubasa and Naruto stood at their places, speechless. Then, the redhead covered his mouth, trying to muffle a laugh. The blond couldn't help but to roll on the floor, laughing his head off.

The raven turned towards the both of them. "What's so funny?"

"He he..." Naruto tried to stop laughing. "It's just that...I just can't believe that you're the younger one. He's acting like a small kid and you're acting like a big brother who's really mad at his little brother for acting stupid..."

"Whatever..."

A few days later, Naruto finally was allowed to go out from the hospital and go to school again. He felt so relieved to see his friends again. During recess, he asked Sasuke to join his old gang saying that he missed the old days with them. Although he was a bit startled with the kitsune's suggestion, he followed him. And so, they ended up lunching together with Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru and Neji.

"Well, it's been quite a while since you last ate with us, right, Naruto?"

"I guess so..." he rubbed the back of his head, grinning sheepishly. "Anyway, since when did you join the group, Shino?"

"A few weeks ago..."

The blond smiled. "Oh...looks like I've missed so much!"

"Not really..." Shikamaru replied lazily. "Nothing has actually happened...other than Shino joining our group, nothing else... It's really so boring...and troublesome..."

Anime sweats appeared on each of their foreheads. Naruto looked at Sasuke, trying hard not to laugh at the raven's weird face. The Uchiha heard his muffled voice and turned towards him. He cocked a brow, wondering what's wrong with the kitsune. The smaller of the two grinned and turned back to his friends.

"So, is there going to be any upcoming event? You know, something exciting..."

"Actually, there is..." Kiba said. "A singing competition will be held a few weeks later. Though I don't feel like entering why don't you enter it, Naruto?"

"Eh?" the blond pointed at himself. "Me?"

Neji looked at the dog-boy, then nodded in agreement. "Why not? You have a very beautiful voice, so why don't you just try it? Who knows, you might get the first place."

"Eh?"

"I agree with that, I guess..." Shikamaru chirped in. "Besides, it's been a long time since we saw you on stage..."

"EH?"

"I'll go and register your name after school, okay?" Shino said, nodding slightly.

"EH?!"

- To be continued -

* * *

End of chapter fifteen! Well, the ending was kinda cute! And funny too! What do you think, guys? Like it? Love it? Hate it? Personally, I really love this chapter! Hehe! Woot!

Deidara: Koneko-chan's back! Koneko-chan's back! (clings to Koneko)

Sasori: Would you stop clinging to her? And you, you're a girl. Aren't you supposed to be embarrassed that a guy's holding you?

Koneko: Not at all! I love Dei-chan! (grins and swings Deidara around)

Deidara: I love you too, Koneko-chan!

Sasori: Hey!

Yosh! Sasori's mad! Yay! Yatta! Woot! Please review! Woot! Ja ne!


	16. Chapitre 16

Woot! Yosh! Naruto's going to sing a song! Yay! Wonder what song he will sing, eh? Actually, I've bee thinking of making a duet of Naruto and Sasuke, so I chose this song by Nicole and Will.I.Am, 'Baby Love'! Kawaii, isn't it? Woot!

Deidara: Oh, a sweet love song?

Koneko: Yeah! What do you think?

Deidara: It's going to be so awesome!

Sasori: No, it's not! It's going to be so awful! (pissed)

Koneko: What's wrong with you?

Um...looks like somebody's in a bad mood! Oh well, let's start the story now! Woot!

Warning: Yaoiness ahead! Don't like it, go away! Shoo! The others, please stay and enjoy the story! Contains OOCness too.

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, probably ShinoKiba, ItaNaru

Disclaimer: I would be the happiest person in the world if Naruto's mine...but sadly, he's not...

* * *

Conduct 16: Audition 

"I. Can't. Believe this..."

"...you didn't tell me you can sing..."

"Shut up! Why would I have to tell you about my hidden talent?"

"Because...I'm your friend?"

The raven smirked, looking at Naruto's heavily blushing face. He scowled at the Uchiha and walked away furiously. It was really a bad day for him. His name was on the top of the list and it conquered about half the paper(just trying to copy Sharpay!). What's worse is that the competition was really for two. 'Now, where the hell am I going to find myself a partner? This is ridiculous!'

"Oi, dobe!"

"Don't call me that, teme! And stop following me around!" he yelled and quickened his pace, muttering something under his breath. "I'm really in a bad mood today..."

"Naruto!"

His steps quickened even more that he was running by then. "I said stop following me! Are you deaf or something?!"

He ran and ran, intending to hide from the taller guy. After half an hour, his energy ran out. He slowed down until he finally stopped, panting heavily. Holding both his knees so that he won't fall down, he thought,'Man, he'll surely get me soon...' And he was right. After a few seconds, he saw Sasuke running towards him. He wanted to run more, but he was so tired that he couldn't do anything but to stare at the raven weakly.

"Naruto, what's wrong with you?" the Uchiha asked, quite annoyed.

He tried to utter a word but all that came out was a heavy pant. He stood up only to fall into Sasuke's embrace. He blushed slightly but didn't move from their awkward position. Still breathing noisily, he managed to grab the raven's arm and straightened himself. When he finally managed to look up, something made him blushed really hard and quickly squirmed out of the Uchiha's hug.

'Ee...his face...was really close to mine! I could hear and fell his breath! Kami! My heart is beating really fast!' he cupped his red cheeks, flushing as hard as he could. He glanced at the raven whom he noticed was blushing slightly. 'Did he notice our closeness just now? Kami, what am I going to do?!' he shut his eyes tightly, hoping that Sasuke would be gone when he opened them again.

"N-Naruto..." he felt a cold hand on his cheek.

Slowly, he opened his eyes only to see Sasuke's face. Again, they were being so close that the kitsune could lick the raven's lips if he wanted to - not that he didn't want to do it, he just couldn't. He widened his eyes as he realised that the Uchiha was nearing his face towards his tanned face. He gulped, cheeks in the colour of crimson red.

"S-Sasuke?"

The taller guy neared his face even more. 'He looks so kawaii right now...I want to kiss you, may I?' He was about to reach Naruto's red lips when suddenly, he heard a leaf rustling nearby. Quickly, he let go of the blond's cheek and turned towards the unwanted visitor. It was, none other than...Shikamaru and Neji, walking towards them.

"Sh-Shikamaru! Neji!"

"What are you doing here, Naruto? The audition's supposed to start a few minutes ago, right?"

"Audition?" he remembered about the competition. "Kami! I'm late! Kyaa! Better be off now! Ja, you two! Come on, Sasuke!"

Unknowingly, he grabbed Sasuke's arm and dashed off to the hall. "Oi, oi! Dobe!"

Luckily, when they reached the hall, the audition was only about to start. Naruto sighed in relief and dragged the raven to the front to meet the teachers-in-charge. They were Anko-sensei and Kurenai-sensei. The kitsune greeted them and asked whether the audition had started or not. Kurenai smiled and asked him to take a seat first, saying that it will start in a few minutes.

"Phew! I'm so glad!"

"Um, Naruto..." Anko called him, looking at the sheet.

"Hai, Anko-sensei?"

She looked at him. "You only put your name here. May I know who your partner is?"

He gaped, losing his words. Sweats started to flow down his forehead to his cheeks. He blinked a few times, trying to say something but it couldn't come out from his mouth. He gulped and began to panic. Sasuke saw this and felt sorry for his friend. So, he decided to help him. He closed his eyes and hoped that he was doing the right thing.

"I'm his partner..." he said briefly.

"Huh?"

The kitsune turned towards the raven. "Sasuke?"

"Okay, so you'll be his partner..." Kurenai smiled and handed him the piece of paper. "Here, sign you name beside Naruto's, okay?"

"Yeah..."

'Sasuke? You're...helping me? But why? Because...I'm a friend? That's not a really great reason...is it? You're always helping me...willingly... Without even me asking for it...' he thought and frowned slightly. Then, he went off to take his seat. The Uchiha followed him as usual and took a seat beside him.

"Anou, Sasuke...arigatou..." he said softly.

"Yeah..."

'I wonder what's wrong with him... Don't you like me helping you, Naruto?' Sasuke asked mentally. 'You look so uneasy... Are you mad at me, Naruto? Naruto...what can I do to make you open up for me entirely?' he sighed silently. After a few minutes, their names were called. The both of them got up from their seats and went onto the stage.

"I would like to hear you sing this song, okay?" Anko said and handed them some papers.

"'Start of Something New', taken from 'High School Musical', sung by Zac and Vanessa a.k.a Troy and Gabriella..." Naruto read the title aloud. "What do you think, Sasuke?"

He shrugged. "I don't know...just sing it casually, right?"

"Yeah...well, here goes..."

- To be continued -

* * *

End of chapter sixteen! Well, what do you guys think? They're going to sing a really nice song! So kawaii! I just can't wait for the next chapter! Yosh! It's going to be great! Yatta! Woot!

Deidara: I like that song! You really good at choosing songs!

Koneko: I do? Well, thank you very much!

Sasori: Would you stop being so lovey-dovey in front of me?!

Koneko: What's wrong? You're upset?

Sasori: Totally!

Okay... Well, that's all for now, people! Review please! Woot! Ja ne!


	17. Chapitre 17

Yosh! Anousa! Woot! Yeah, I'm going to make it! Naruto and Sasuke are going to sing together! Yatta! Well, I've got the lyrics, now all we have to do is just get it started! Woohoo! Sugoi!

Deidara: Saso-kun, why are you so grumpy today?

Sasori: Don't mind me! I'm leaving this place right now! (sobs silently)

Koneko: Baka! Just spill it out! You're jealous, aren't ya?

Deidara: You are?

Sasori: Of course I am! What does it look like?!

Okay...looks like I have to apologise to Sasori later on. Well, let's start the story now! Woot!

Warning: Yaoiness ahead! Don't like it, go away! Shoo! The others, please stay and enjoy the story! Contains OOCness too.

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, probably ShinoKiba, ItaNaru

Disclaimer: I would be the happiest person in the world if Naruto's mine...but sadly, he's not...

* * *

Conduct 17: A Beautiful Duet 

"It's starting..."

"Yeah...I sing first, right?"

"Uh huh..."

'Well...here goes nothing...' the both of them took a deep breath and started singing.

(Sasuke)  
Living in my own world,  
Didn't understand;  
That anything could happen,  
If you take a chance...

(Naruto)  
I never believed in,  
What I couldn't see;  
I never opened my heart,  
To all the possibilities...

(Both)  
I know,  
That something has changed;  
Never felt this way,  
And right here tonight,

This could be the start,  
Of something new;  
It feels so right,  
To be here with you.

And now looking in your eyes,  
I feel in my heart;  
The start of something new...  
Start of something new...  
The start of something...new...

Naruto closed his eyes as soon as the music stopped. For the third time that day, his face was so close to Sasuke's. 'My heart's pounding so hard that I feel like it's going to explode real soon!' he thought, his face red as tomato. Then, he heard a loud applause from all the audience. Slowly, he opened his eyes and turned towards them.

"Sugoi!"

Kurenai continued clapping as she neared the pair. "Congratulations! You both are in!"

"Really? Arigatou gozaimasu!" Naruto bowed and took the papers from Kurenai.

"Well," Sasuke had a crooked smile on his face. "We made it..."

"Yeah...thanks a lot for your help, Sasuke. I mean it, arigatou gozaimasu..."

"Whatever...?"

Just in a sudden, Naruto planted a soft kiss on Sasuke's right cheek. The raven blushed slightly. All the people in the hall stared at them, some winking at the Uchiha while others scowled. A few ignored them and went on with the audition. 'N-Naruto...is kissing me? Oh my God! This is really happening, right?' he thought, blushing and sweating at the same time.

"N-Naruto?"

The kitsune looked at the raven with a flushing face, smiling shyly. "G-gomen...I just went off too far..."

"Uh, yeah..." he gulped and stared at the blond who was by then, was staring at the wooden floor underneath them. "Anyway...let's go home now... Come on, Naruto..."

"Huh?"

The Uchiha grabbed the smaller boy's hand and walked to the locker room. Naruto looked at him, blinking a few times with his still-red face. 'S-Sasuke? ...aren't you supposed to be mad...or annoyed if...me...a guy kissed you?' he wondered. Still, he followed the taller guy all the way to the locker room, saying nothing at all.

Later, when they were about ten metres away from the school compound, the kitsune decided to ask the raven something. "Ne, Sasuke...can I ask you something?" he stuttered a few words, his tanned face starting to turn red again. 'Relax, Naruto! You can do this! Or else you won't know forever!' he sighed.

"Hn?"

"Um...aren't you mad at me?"

"Hm?" the Uchiha cocked a brow. "Why should I?"

The blond furrowed his brows. "Well...the kiss...don't you hate it?"

"Why should I?" he asked bluntly. "It's only a kiss...on the cheek..."

"But, I thought you don't like these kinds of stuffs?" he asked, frowning.

"What kind of?"

The smaller boy was starting to get a tinge of anger and uneasiness in his body. He growled slightly as tears started forming at the end of his azure orbs. "...a guy, liking another guy, and do all these weird stuffs! You still don't get it, do ya?! You're really annoying, teme! I'm going back home! And don't you dare follow me! Teme! I hate you!" he suddenly ran off, crying and sobbing all the way home.

"Oi! Oi, dobe...!"

- To be continued -

* * *

End of chapter seventeen! Really, it's starting to get weirder and weirder... Naruto's having weird mood-swings...reminds me of my other story! Hehe! I want to write that now! Woot! Oh, before that...

Sasori: I'm leaving no matter what!

Koneko: Look, if I did something wrong, I'm sorry. But please, don't go.

Sasori: No! I'm leaving!

Koneko: Well, fine...but you should take a look at Dei-chan...

Deidara: Fu...an! Waa...! Don't leave, Saso-kun...!

Here is starting to get freaky too... Well, review please! Woot! Ja ne!


	18. Chapitre 18

Woot! Anousa, everyone! Okay, this chapter is slightly sad...well, that's what I hope it'll turn out to be... Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy it as always! And, about the problem in the studio...

Koneko: I've had enough of this! I don't care, but you have to stay, Sasori! Even if that means I have to go!

Sasori: Che...

Deidara: Huh?

Koneko: I don't care anymore! (walks out)

Sasori: Oi, wait! (panics)

What again? Isn't he satisfied already?! Oh well, let's get on to the real story, okay?

Warning: Yaoiness ahead! Don't like it, go away! Shoo! The others, please stay and enjoy the story! Contains OOCness too.

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, probably ShinoKiba, ItaNaru

Disclaimer: I would be the happiest person in the world if Naruto's mine...but sadly, he's not...

* * *

Conduct 18: Aishiteru 

"Naruto! Naruto, wait!"

"No! Stop following me already!"

He tried to run away but of no avail. The taller guy was faster and stronger. In a matter of seconds, he manged to grab the smaller boy's arm and turned him around so that he was in his embrace. Naruto tried to squirm free, but it was no use. Sasuke held him tightly, pushing him to his chest. Losing his energy, he stopped wriggling and stayed at the same place, weeping silently.

"Tell me, Naruto. What's wrong?"

"..."

"Naruto..." the raven hugged him tighter, pulling him closer to his body. "Tell me..."

"Everything is wrong! You, me, everything! It's just not right, Sasuke! Let me go!" the kitsune pounded heavily on his chest, again trying to get away from the Uchiha.

The taller guy flinched and growled. "No! I won't let you go! Never!"

"...why?"

"..."

"Why won't you let me go? Why won't you, Sasuke? Why must you torture me, Sasuke?! Why?! Why is it that I fall in love with you in the first place?! Though I knew that you will hate me if you know it, I can't help it! Why, Sasuke, why?! Why must you say such things?! Tell me, Sasuke! WHY?!" the smaller boy screamed and immediately lost his consciousness.

"Naruto...?"

Sasuke couldn't help but to blush when he heard Naruto's confession. Lifting the kitsune bridle-style, he walked towards the blond's house. Fortunately, no one was around at that time so it wasn't really an awkward situation for the Uchiha to carry the unconscious boy all the way to his house which was a few blocks from the point where he fainted.

When they finally reached the apartment, the taller guy put all his effort to climb the stairs to the third floor and walked tiredly towards Naruto's room. Then, he knocked on the door with his leg, balancing on the other as he held the blond. Luckily, Tsubasa was at home that time. When he saw the tired raven and his brother, he quickly asked them to get in.

"What happen?" he asked as soon as he had laid Naruto to sleep on the bed.

"I'm not really sure..." Sasuke stopped and sighed. "It started at school, right after our audition... We did perfectly as Kurenai-sensei told us and we passed the audition. Of course, Naruto was on cloud nine that he didn't realise what he was doing..."

"What was he doing?"

"Well...he was so happy...he gave me a kiss...on the cheek. I really don't mind about it...but later, he asked me why wasn't I mad at him. I asked him back, why should I? I mean, it's just a small, friendly kiss...right?"

The redhead gave a serious look at the raven. "To you, it might be that...but to him, it's not. He...likes you..."

"I know...he told me just now...before he fainted... Before that, he became upset that I was not mad at him for kissing me that he ran away. I managed to grab hold of him and hugged him immediately...and then it started..." he stopped again.

"What started?"

"He pounded my chest as he kept on crying and yelling at me. He asked me...why must he fall in love with me...even though after what I said... Even though he knew that it would make...me hate him...and then he lost conscious..."

"Baka..."

"Huh?"

"You're such an idiot, you know?" Sasuke felt his anger rose. "And before you blew off, let me tell you something. Naruto really liked you, since the day that you've became friends. He liked you...and he was so hurt when you say those words. Still, he continued to like you more and more...whenever he thinks about it, he would be really hurt...remembering that sentence...one sentence...that was almost like a curse to him..."

"..."

"You should know that yourself, Sasuke... Naruto is a very sensitive person...especially when it comes to love... Or maybe, he just won't tell that to you, 'cause he knows, it would be worse..."

"..."

The redhead continued; "I know...although you said such words, you didn't really mean it...cause deep in your heart...you adore him so much...you always fell the urge to help him whenever he needs it... The truth is...you love him too, don't you, Sasuke?"

- To be continued -

* * *

End of chapter eighteen! Man, things are getting messier here! What should I do next? I can't just pair them up like that, can I? What do you think, oh my dear reviewers? Give me some ideas, okay? Woot!

Koneko: Aren't you satisfied yet?

Sasori: ...no...

Koneko: What else do you want me to do? Kill myself?!

Deidara: No!

Sasori: ...no...I want you...to stay...

Huh? Right, even here is messing up too! Well, hope you enjoyed it! Woot! Ja ne!


	19. Chapitre 19

Yosh! Hm...I'm wondering, what should I do in this chapter? Well, I was wondering...till one of my reviewer gave me an idea, an excellent one! Want to know what the great idea is? Woot!

Sasori: I know, I've been stupid and all...but please, don't leave this place...

Deidara: Please, Koneko-chan! Don't go!

Koneko: I...

Sasori: Please...take it as my apology...I shouldn't be so stupid and followed my heart...

Koneko: (sniffs) Yeah...I forgive you, Sasori... (hugs Sasori)

Meow! Finally! Well, let us move on to the story, okay? Woot!

Warning: Yaoiness ahead! Don't like it, go away! Shoo! The others, please stay and enjoy the story! Contains OOCness too.

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, probably ShinoKiba, ItaNaru

Disclaimer: I would be the happiest person in the world if Naruto's mine...but sadly, he's not...

* * *

Conduct 19: Tsubasa's Plot 

"..."

"Tell me the truth..."

"I...I..."

"Just spill it out already!"

The redhead slapped the raven's cheek hard, sending him flying across the room. He then found himself coughing blood on the wooden floor. Touching his cheek, he hissed as the burning sensation tingled in his skin. His anger rose. Slowly, he got up onto his feet and turned towards the spectacled guy, his face hidden underneath his bangs.

"Don't even dream of doing anything...cause you just can't do anything..."

"Shut up!"

"..."

He looked up suddenly, his Sharingan activated. "This is enough!"

"..."

"Yes, I love him too! Is that a problem to you?! I might have said those stupid words which I really shouldn't say in the first place, but go to Hell with that damn sentence! Why the heck did Naruto take it seriously?! Couldn't he see that I was pointing it to Sai?! That I was trying to save him?! And you too! Why must you stick your stupid nose in this matter?! It doesn't have anything to do with you, darn it!"

"Yes it does, Uchiha Sasuke!" Tsubasa yelled back in anger. "Naruto is my otouto for God's sake! It is my full responsibility to take care for him! Don't you dare say anything more! I love him too, and I know more about him than you do! And you are the most important person in his life right now! How can you just tell me that it has nothing to do with me?!"

"..."

The redhead breathe in and sighed. "This is stupid... Gomen for slapping you without a reason. It's just that, I don't want Naruto to cry again... It's been a long time since I last saw him crying... Heh, I thought all the pains from his horrible past are gone... But then, I just can't take it when he cried again...and that cry was because of a certain person that he loves...with all his heart..."

Sasuke felt a tinge of guilt in his chest as he looked at Tsubasa who was by then, had his face in his arms, sighing and trying hard not to let out a tear. Then, he looked towards the stairs and thought about Naruto. He felt really guilty when he realised what he had done to the kitsune. Slowly, he approached the spectacled guy.

"Tsubasa..." he stopped, trying to find the right word. "...gomennasai..."

"It's okay...but, you have to think of a way to apologise to Naruto and tell him your true intentions in him...a really brilliant way..." he looked up and smiled weakly, getting up from his place. "Well, I leave you here then... Ganbattebayou, ne? Ja!"

"Huh? Oi, Tsubasa! Hey...!"

Before he could stop the guy, he went out of the house and locked it from the outside. 'The heck?! Did he plan this all along?!' he grumbled and cursed under his breath, brows furrowing. Not long after, he breathed out a small sigh. 'It's not like anything can be settled by just standing here...might as well think of a way to apologise to Naruto...'

'Where should I start first? Oh right, I have to wait until he wakes up... But then, what should I say when he wakes up and sees me in front of him? Might as well get help from somebody!' he ran downstairs to the phone. Then, he noticed Tsubasa's number on the list. 'Perfect! I'll ask him to help me! After all, he's the one who's gotten me into this situation...'

He dialed the number and waited for the redhead to answer his cell phone, which took about fifteen seconds. "Hello? Sasuke? What's up?"

"You're asking me what's up?! You left me all alone in your house with your unconscious otouto and locked the door! What were you thinking?! What if I just go and rape him right now?!" he yelled at the phone.

"Hey, relax..." the spectacled guy spoke casually. "You won't do that. So, let me just tell you something. I'll leave you guys there for the night. I'm staying at your place and I'll get you tomorrow morning...or later than that. Anyway, don't worry about the clothes. You can wear mine if you want to...though I doubt you'll be needing any clothes tonight..."

"What are you blabbering about?!"

Tsubasa snickered. "Well, you want to make up with Naruto, don't you? Do it, do something more...make him yours!"

"Nani?!"

"From my sight, he's already willing to accept you. So, just go and say you're sorry, confess to him and...you know the details! Oh, and remember this, he will only be waking up in...four or five hours from now. So, you have much time left to calm yourself down and prepare for tonight!" he grinned.

"The heck I'm doing that thing!" he yelled again and hung up.

"Oi, Sasuke! Oi! Oi!" he shrugged and looked at the raven next to him. "He hung up."

"Never mind him. How about we do something fun of our own..."

Back to Sasuke, he was pacing back and forth across the living room. Surely enough, he wanted Naruto so badly by then, but he couldn't just go and do 'that' to the kitsune, could he? 'No, I can't do it...' he shook his head. 'Well, the best thing to do now is to wait for Naruto to wake up...then I'll decide what I will do next...'

- To be continued -

* * *

End of chapter nineteen! Yatta! Sasuke's going to confess! Next chapter will be a lemon! Woohoo! Okay, before that, I have to say, I didn't think at all while I was writing this chapter. I just went on with the flow. Guess I'm a little bit weird, huh? Hehe, woot!

Sasori: Um...you feel so warm...Koneko-chan... I feel so happy right now...

Deidara: Hey, no fair! I want a hug too! Koneko-chan!

Koneko: Of course! Come here, Dei-chan! (hugs both Deidara and Sasori)

Both: We love you, Koneko-chan!

Koneko: I love you too, guys!

Hehe! And I love all my readers too! Hope you enjoyed it! Woot! Ja ne!


	20. Chapitre 20

Woot! So, I promised a lemon in this chapter, right? Hm...I've thought of one really long, very detailed lemon that will make all of your noses bleed non-stop for a week! Muahaha! Just kidding! Woot!

Deidara: Ooo...a lemon... (wide eyes)

Sasori: Can you please not make one, Koneko? Dei-chan here is still an innocent kid...

Koneko: Really? You're still a virgin, Dei-chan?

Deidara: No, I'm not! (jerks) Oh...I spill it out...

Koneko: So, you've done it? With whom? Tell me! (jumps about excitedly)

So excited! Dei-chan is not a virgin! Haha! Well, here comes the story! Woot!

Warning: Yaoiness ahead! Don't like it, go away! Shoo! The others, please stay and enjoy the story! Contains OOCness too.

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, probably ShinoKiba, ItaNaru

Disclaimer: I would be the happiest person in the world if Naruto's mine...but sadly, he's not...

* * *

Conduct 20: I Love You Too 

"Un...where am I?"

He looked at the ceiling and realised that he was in his room. Frowning, he positioned himself so that he was sitting and looked around. 'I'm at home? It's already dark outside... When did I got home? I can't remember a single thing... I wonder where's aniki is...' he got off the bed and noticed something else that made his eyes widened.

'I...I'm naked? But how...?' "Ow!" he tripped over and fell onto the wooden floor. 'That hurts! ...Hm?'

He stared at the all the boxes in front of him. Each was shaped like a heart, big and small. He gulped and got onto his feet. Then, he ran to his closet and rummaged it to find some clothes. Unfortunately, none was left - except for a really tight cat suit, a school girl's unifrom which consisted of a mini orange skirt and a white blouse.

'What the heck?! Who did this?!'

"KYAA...!!!!"

Suddenly, the door swung open. "Naruto?"

"Huh? Sa-Sasuke?"

The raven then blushed, seeing a very naked and very delicious Naruto sitting in front of the closet. The kitsune widened his eyes and immediately blushed. He took a piece of garment from the closet in order to cover his naked body. He shut his eyes tightly as the Uchiha started to walk towards him. Holding the piece of clothing tightly, he dared not to open his eyes at all.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke said, his blushes fading. "W-who did this to you?"

"Un..."

'Sasuke must really hate me now...seeing a naked guy in front of him...' he thought when suddenly, he felt two arms hugging him. "Sasuke?" 'W-what is he doing?' he stared at the raven, widening his eyes as his face continued to redden.

"Sh...you must be really cold..."

"No...I'm...wah!"

The taller guy lifted him in a sudden, carrying him bridal-style. "S-Sasuke? W-what are you doing?"

"I'm carrying you to bed...you must be really cold..." he replied softly.

Putting the blond onto the bed gently, he covered him with the blanket. He smiled sweetly at the smaller boy, as if nothing was really happening. Then, he picked up all the boxes and the clothes which lied on the floor. Naruto could only stare in confusion. 'Sasuke's...acting like nothing's...weird is going on...' "Sasuke..."

"Naruto."

"Ah?"

"Gomennasai...about earlier..."

"Earlier?" Suddenly, he remembered all that happen on that day. The audition, the kiss...and the confession. He cupped his mouth in horror, beginning to tear up. "No...no...no!"

"Naruto? What's wrong?"

"No! Let go of me!"

"I won't...let you go...never again..." he whispered into the kitsune's ear, holding him tightly to his chest. "I knew it...and I'm sorry for not telling you the truth earlier... I...love you too, Naruto..."

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry...I didn't know the words I said...affected you that much... The truth is...I love you very much... I have loved you...since the first day we met...and I will always love you...no doubt about it..."

"But..." Naruto started crying again. "Why...didn't you tell me...earlier?"

"Because I was afraid... Because we didn't know anything about each other...so I was afraid...that if tell you my feelings, you will get scared...and run away from me..." he spoke softly. "I...have never fallen...for anyone before...so I just don't know...how to say it... I could only show it...with hopes that you'll notice my love for you..."

"But..."

"Sh..."

Naruto eyes widened again as Sasuke's lips met with his. "Mn..." he moaned. The, the raven nibbled the kitsune's bottom lip, begging for entrance. He moaned again and opened his mouth, letting the Uchiha's tongue to enter his wet cavern. He too, entered his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Soon, there was a little dance between the two tongues as they fight for dominance. Of course, Sasuke won the fight and dominated the kiss.

The kitsune wrapped his arm around the taller guy's neck, pulling him closer. Slowly, he ran his tanned hand along Sasuke's spine and reached the bottom of the shirt. Breaking their kiss, he pulled the shirt off the raven. He stared at Sasuke's naked chest, admiring his beautiful body as he blushed at the drooling sight. The Uchiha smirked and claimed his lips again.

"Mn...ah! Sasuke..."

Sasuke trailed butterfly kisses from Naruto's cheek to his tanned neck, receiving delightful moans from the blond. He smirked again as he began sucking on the soft flesh. The smaller boy mewled as the raven licked on his most sensitive spot. He arched his body in ecstasy. The taller guy sucked the spot hard, leaving behind a bright red mark. He licked his lips, satisfied with the masterpiece.

"Sasuke..."

"Hn?"

"...ah! Sasuke...ha...suck it...ah..."

The Uchiha continued sucking the erected nipple as his hand played with the other one, twisting and pinching it in a playful way. Naruto moaned as Sasuke licked his nipple. Suddenly, he yelped in slight pain when the raven bit the nipple. He then gave it a last lick and blew cool air to the mark, moving to the left one and gave it the same attendance.

After that, he trailed another butterfly kisses until he reached the kitsune's navel. Smirking at the small hole, he ran his tongue around the navel ring. Naruto moaned again as he arched his back. Sasuke dipped his tongue into the deep belly button as he began ravishing it. The blond moaned loudly as he felt the raven's hand fondling his balls.

"Sasuke...ha...ah! Sasuke..."

The Uchiha hovered above Naruto's erection, blowing cool air to the length. He licked the tip slightly, receiving another loud delightful moan from the blond. He licked it again and took the whole manhood in his mouth, sucking the pre-cum. The smaller boy gripped the bed sheet, clenching his fists until his knuckles were white. He moaned as he arched his body again.

"Oh no you don't..."

The raven held both of Naruto's legs, stopping him from mouth-fucking the Uchiha. He growled in disappointment as Sasuke started to tease him, licking the sides of the manhood but didn't took it whole. He moaned only slightly, beginning to grit his teeth together in intend to stop himself from making sounds anymore. The raven noticed this and looked at the blond.

"Oh...you're mad at me?"

"Fuck you, Sasuke!" he cried. "I hate you!"

"Hn...you hate it if I do this?" he smirked and took the whole shaft in his hot cavern.

"Ah...Sasu! More...please!"

The taller guy did as told and sucked the whole manhood, gulping the pre-cum. "Ah! Sasu...ah, I'm coming...! Aaaah...!" the kitsune moaned loudly as he came into the Uchiha's mouth. The raven swallowed the whole semen, making sure not to leave even a single drop of it. Then, he licked his lips and sat up as he gazed at the beautiful blushing blond.

"Teme..."

"Hn..."

Their lips then were locked together in another sloppy kiss as they once again started the tongue-fight which in the end, won by Sasuke. As they kissed, Naruto unbuttoned the raven's jeans and opened the zipper. The Uchiha smirked and kicked his jeans away, leaving him only in his black silk boxers. The kitsune blushed heavily as he noticed the huge bulge on the taller guy's crotch.

"Like it?"

"Huh?"

"Wanna see it?"

The blond blushed. "How about you take it off for me? Hm, Naru-chan?"

They changed their positioned so that Naruto was on top. Shyly, he sucked Sasuke's pale neck. The raven moaned slightly as the kitsune licked his sensitive spot. The blond opened his eyes slightly and smirked. He began sucking on the same spot, making the Uchiha moan again. Playfully, he bit the spot and blew cool air to it.

"Cheeky kitsune..."

"Teehee..."

"Naruto..."

"Hm?"

"I can't hold it anymore... I want to be inside you...right now..."

"Huh? Wait...wah!"

He tossed the the smaller boy over so that he was back on top. He ripped his boxers, revealing his huge erection. 'Oh my God! It's so huge! How can such a large thing fit into me?' The raven ravished the kitsune's lips again. "Suck," he ordered as he placed his fingers on Naruto's pouting lips. The blond did as told, sucking the digits as hard as he could.

After a few seconds, Sasuke took the fingers out of Naruto's mouth and inserted one of them into the kitsune's entrance. He yelped as he felt the entity inside him. Seeing that the boy was in no pain, he inserted the second digit. That time, the blond furrowed his brows as he began to tear up. Sasuke apologised and waited.

When he noticed that the pain was gone, Sasuke started making scissoring motion with the two fingers as he slowly entered the third. Naruto moaned as the raven began thrusting him using the fingers. He dipped his fingernails into the Uchiha's shoulders, amking him hiss in pain. Suddenly, the blond screamed in ecstasy when the digits hit his sweet spot.

'Found it!' he thrusted the same spot a few more times before taking his fingers out, making the boy growled in disappointment.

"Naruto..."

"Yeah..."

"Do you really want this?"

"...h-hai...I'm ready, Sasuke...put it in..."

"This is going to hurt..."

The raven positioned his erection in front of Naruto's entrance and slowly entered the kitsune. He yelped in pain as the huge manhood entered his rectum. Tears fell down his cheeks as he gritted his teeth together, trying to stop the pain. Sasuke apologised and waited again. As soon as Naruto stopped crying and nodded, he put the whole manhood into the kitsune.

"Ah..."

The Uchiha slowly move front to back inside the smaller boy. Even though he was moaning in pleasure, he knew it wasn't enough. He stopped moaning and puffed his cheeks, staring at the raven with narrowed eyes. Sasuke noticed this and looked back at him, smirking. He kissed the blond lightly and jolted his erection deep into Naruto.

"Aaah...! I love you, Sasuke!"

Naruto screamed as he came again on both of their chests. He panted and moaned again as Sasuke continued to thrust into him, hitting the right spot each time. After a few minutes, he came for the third time that day. The raven moaned Naruto's name loudly, saying 'I love you too' as he too, came deep inside the kitsune. Then, he fell onto the blond, panting and puffing heavily.

"I love you, Sasuke..."

"I love you too, Naruto..."

They smiled and kissed again, lovingly and passionately. Then, the both of them fell into a deep sleep in each other embrace.

- To be continued -

* * *

End of chapter twenty! Kyaa, such a smexy chapter! Kami-sama, I'm having a major nosebleed! Ah, somebody help! I need some tissues! Kyaa! Help me! The bleeding won't stop! (faints)

Deidara: Koneko-chan! Daijoubu?!

Sasori: She's going to be fine. Here, pour this on her. (gives a jug of cold water to Deidara)

Deidara: Yosh! (pours water on Koneko)

Koneko: Kyaa! It's so cold!

Sasori: See? I told you!

Brr! I'm freezing right now! A-choo! Some tissues, please! (sniffs) Ja ne...


	21. Chapitre 21

Yosh! Anousa, everyone! So, now that the feelings are revealed, the love is proven, what shal we do next? Ph yeah, don't forget about the competition! Let's go and check their rehearsal! By the way, our couple is going to sing the song that is also the title of this story; 'Hate that I love You'! Woot!

Deidara: Wah! They're going to sing that song? Me likey! (XD)

Koneko: Hehe! Glad you like it, Dei-chan! What about you?

Sasori: I'm just thinking...are you going to change the lyrics? You know...cause they're both guys...

Koneko: Of course! I'll change Ne-yo part from girl to boy! ( D)

Sasori: Okay...then...I guess, I'll like it... (:-D)

Yosh! Let's start the story then! Woot!

Warning: Yaoiness ahead! Don't like it, go away! Shoo! The others, please stay and enjoy the story! Contains OOCness too.

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, probably ShinoKiba, ItaNaru

Disclaimer: I would be the happiest person in the world if Naruto's mine...but sadly, he's not...

* * *

Conduct 21: Practice 

"So, it wasn't you who put all those stuffs in my room?"

"Of course not! I won't do such thing if my boyfriend is mad at me. It's just plain stupid..."

"For once...just be stupid and do what you think is right..."

"...right..."

The kitsune looked at the raven and smiled. He smiled back at his boyfriend. By then, they were officially a couple and were dating each other since the day after the hot, steamy night. Remembering it, Naruto would blush until his face was redder than a rose. Nevertheless, he was very happy to be with Sasuke.

"You're thinking of something?"

"Huh? Y-yeah..." he blushed and grinned sheepishly. "Hey, how about we go and see Kurenai-sensei?"

"What for?"

"Well, we should be asking her what song we will sing in the competition," he replied.

The Uchiha cocked his brow. "Eh? But I thought we get to choose the song we want to sing..."

"Not really. Come on!"

So, the both of them went to the staffroom. Most of the teacher had gone home since it was already one hour after school ended that day. Naruto was sure that the Kurenai was still at school, since she always goes home late. Walking towards her desk, they saw Iruka and Kakashi having a chat together. The smaller boy stopped to join them.

"Iruka-sensei! You're not back yet?"

"I'll be back some time later. What are you doing here?"

"We want to see Kurenai-sensei to ask her about the song we will sing," he replied, grinning widely.

"Oh right, you entered that competition!" he beamed and ruffled the kitsune's hair. "Ganbattebayou, ne?"

The blond nodded. "Hai! Ja!"

"You're close to him, huh?"

"Yeah..." he turned back towards Kakashi. "He's almost like a son to me."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah...why?"

"Nothing...just asking..." the silver-haired man smiled.

Back to Naruto and Sasuke, they approached Kurenai's desk. Luckily, she was still doing some work. Naruto went to her and greeted. She looked at the two and smiled, asking them to take a seat. Then, she opened her drawer and took out a file. Opening the file, she took out some papers and handed them to the couple.

" 'Hate that I Love You', by Rihanna and Ne-Yo. Sounds fun! What do you think, Sasuke?"

"I'll just follow you..." he replied. "But...shouldn't we change the 'girl' to a 'boy'?"

"Oh...well, you can change it if you want to," the teacher smiled.

The smaller boy smiled. "Arigatou, sensei! So, when can we start the practice?"

"As soon as possible, if you can. Here is the tape."

"Hai! Arigatou gozaimasu, sensei! Ja!"

"See you at the day of the competition! Ganbatte!"

Then, the both of them headed home. When they reached the T-junction which always separated them, they stopped. Naruto's house was at the right while Sasuke's was at the left side. They looked at each other.

"So, when do you want to start the practice?"

"Um...if possible, today..." Naruto replied.

"Okay then..." the raven said. "Your house or mine?"

The kitsune started to blush. "I...don't mind... Anywhere is fine..."

"Well, let's head to my place then. I'm sure aniki won't be mad at us for being noisy..." he smirked.

"Yeah...come on..."

So, the two of them continued walking until they reached Sasuke's house. Twisting the doorknob, the raven found out that it was locked. He cocked a brow and took out his spare key. 'Where's aniki gone to?' he wondered. He entered the house with the blond following right behind. He looked around for his brother but couldn't find him anywhere.

"Where's Itachi?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know... I think he went out..." the Uchiha stopped at the fridge and noticed a small note. 'What's this?'

The kitsune entered the kitchen and saw the taller guy holding a piece of note. "What's that?"

"Just a note from aniki. He said he'll be back late..."

"Oh... Let's start our practice then, shall we?"

"Yeah..."

Naruto skipped happily into the living room. 'That means I'll have all night with Sasuke-kun! Un, I'm so over the clouds right now!' he thought happily. Sasuke followed him from behind. 'I wonder what's with him... Kami...he looks so hot...' he began to drool, looking at the kitsune who was bending at the CD player, his bum stayed up.

"Um...Sasuke...how do I play this thing?" he turned towards the taller guy and noticed that he was drooling. "Um...Sasuke?"

"Ah! Uh...yeah!" blushing heavily, the raven quickly swiped his drool and ran to the CD player.

'He's so cute when he's like that!' Naruto thought and walked towards him, stopping right beside the still-blushing raven. Holding both his knees, he stared as the Uchiha operated the CD player. Then, the song began to play. "Ah, it's starting!"

"..."

"I want to hear it first!"

"Yeah..."

He switched on the television and stopped the song. Playing it back, he went to the kitsune who was already taking his seat on the couch. Sitting crossed-legs, he waited eagerly for the song to start. Sasuke stared at him and let out a small sigh, smiling at the naiveness of the blond. Then, the song began (let's just go to Rihanna's part);

(Rihanna)  
And I despise you,  
Must everything you do;  
Make me wanna smile,  
Can I not like you for a while...

(Ne-Yo)  
No...  
You won't let me,  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips;  
All of a sudden I forget,  
That I was upset.  
Can't remember what you did...

(Both)  
But I hate it...

(Rihanna)  
You know exactly what to do,  
So that I can't stay mad at you;  
For too long, that's wrong...

(Both)  
But I hate it...

(Ne-Yo)  
You know exactly how to touch,  
So that I don't wanna fuss and fight no more;  
So that I despise you that I adore you...

(Rihanna)  
And I hate how much I love you boy,  
I can't stand how much I need you;  
And I hate how much I love you boy,  
But I just can't let you go,  
And I hate that I love you so...

'This song...reminds me a lot about us...' Naruto blushed and glanced at Sasuke. 'I wonder if he feels the same?' he thought as he watched the raven trying to sing along with Ne-Yo, changing some words which made him looked funny. The kitsune crinkled his nose and stared. The raven noticed and looked at him. "What are you looking at?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing..." he blushed slightly. "...the song's ending. The karaoke is next, right? We should get ready..."

"Yeah..." 'What's up with him?'

- To be continued -

* * *

End of chapter twenty-one! Hm...I think I'll end this story in the twenty-fifth chapter. Then, I can put up my new story! He he, I've been planning for it! I hope you guys will like it too! Woot!

Deidara: Oh! Another story? Who's your attendant in that one?

Koneko: Itachi-san...

Sasori: Oh...that Uchiha?

Deidara: But why?

Koneko: Cause he's so handsome! I love him!

Okay, it looks like I'm being a two-timer... Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Woot! Ja ne!


	22. Chapitre 22

Alright! A new chapter for this story! Well...what should I write in this chapter? Thinking...thinking...I got it! Okay, it might not be like what I expect it to be, but oh well! Just enjoy it, okay?

Deidara: What are you going to write?

Koneko: It's a secret, of course!

Sasori: Right...weren't you sick back then with Gaara?

Koneko: Uh...yeah...and I'm still sick...

Deidara: What? You're sick? Oh my God! I have to take you to the hospital right now!

O.o Well, that was random of Dei-chan... Well, let's get on with the story!

Warning: Yaoiness ahead! Don't like it, go away! Shoo! The others, please stay and enjoy the story! Contains OOCness too.

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, probably ShinoKiba, ItaNaru

Disclaimer: I would be the happiest person in the world if Naruto's mine...but sadly, he's not...

* * *

Conduct 22: Caught in Action

"Ah, that was such a tiring practice!" Naruto said, stretching himself. "Hey, can I get some water?"

"Help yourself..."

"Right!" the kitsune leaped off the couch and hopped into the kitchen rather happily.

'I wonder what's wrong with him... First, he looked as if he was about to cry...and now, he's so happy...' the raven thought. 'Nevertheless...it's good to see him smiling...' he closed his eyes when suddenly he heard a crashing noise coming from the kitchen. Immediately, he dashed into the kitchen to see what happened.

"N-Naruto? What happened?"

"Gomennasai, Sasuke!" the blond cried. "I-I was so careless...! Fu...an..."

"Hey, hey...there's no need to cry now... It was just an accident..." the Uchiha approached the smaller boy and hugged him.

The blond sniffed. "But...but..."

"Sh...it's alright..." 'He's so kawaii when he's like this! All naive and innocent!'

"Um..."

The taller guy lifted Naruto's chin and looked deep into his bright blue eyes. The kitsune began to blush as Sasuke lowered his face until their lips met. Not long after, the raven nibbled on his bottom lip, begging for entrance. The smaller of the two gave in and let the Uchiha dominate the kiss as he slid his tongue inside the hot wet cavern.

"Mn..."

Breaking apart for air, the blond looked at the onyx-eyed guy with half-lidded eyes. His cheeks was heavily blushed and he was panting and huffing for air as the raven kissed him again. Locked in another passionate kiss, Naruto managed to resist it after a few seconds. Sasuke furrowed his brows. "What's wrong?"

"We...should clean the floor..."

"I'll clean it afterwards..." he smirked. "Let's have some fun first..."

The smaller boy blushed again. "N-no! W-wait, Sasuke! We...we shouldn't do it here..."

"Yeah..."

Suddenly, the blond felt himself being lifted. Right, the raven was carrying him back to the living room bridal-style. He blushed as hard as he could and tried to squirm free, but to no avail. The Uchiha was stronger as he held the smaller boy firmly. Finally, the kitsune gave up and held tightly onto the taller guy's neck, his face still blushing.

"Here we go!" Sasuke said, putting Naruto on the couch.

"Yosh...wah! What are you doing?! Ah..."

The kitsune began to moan as the taller guy kissed his sensitive neck, sucking and licking it. Running a hand through the blue-black hair, his other hand gripped Sasuke's shoulder. Suddenly, he yelped, clenching his fists and scratching the Uchiha's shoulder. He only smirked at the reaction as he blew the pain off the spot he had just left a mark on.

"Sasuke...ah...we can't do it...ha...here..."

"Why not?" the raven asked, unbuttoning Naruto's shirt. "You're so cute right now, do you know that?"

"Shut up...ah!"

The blond arched his back, moaning as Sasuke's wet tongue touched his nipple. Then, he sucked the erected nipple, receiving more delightful moans from the smaller boy. He smirked again and playfully bit the nipple, making him arched his back again. He sucked it again and blew cool air to it before moving on to the other nipple.

"Ah...ha...Sasu...nh..."

Suddenly, the door swung open. "I'm home!"

"Huh?"

"Aniki...Tsubasa..."

'Tsubasa...aniki?' "Kyaa!" Naruto pushed Sasuke away and closed his eyes, not daring to meet eyes with his brother nor the older Uchiha.

"Uh...gomen...for disturbing you..."

"No, no, it's okay!" the blond get off from the couch. "I'm leaving, by the way!"

"Oh no, you don't!" Tsubasa grabbed his collar and pulled him to his side.

The smaller boy squirmed and whimpered. "Aniki...!"

"Relax...we're not going to disturb you..."

"Right...we already are, Tsubasa..." Itachi said.

"Not really..." the redhead smirked. "Here, take him to your room, Sasuke."

"Huh?"

Sasuke gave him a look. "Why do I have to do that?"

"Well...to continue your make-out...that's if, you want to do so..." his smirk was still plastered on his face. "If you don't want to, that's okay... I'll just send him back and have my own fun with Itachi...and you can suffer from hearing us..."

'You. Are. So. Cruel!' Naruto thought. "Let go of me, aniki!"

"What? You don't want to do it?"

"Shut up! I decide what I want to do, where I want to do, when I want to do! You have no rights on telling me what I'm supposed to do! I'm leaving!" he puffed his cheek and started to walk towards the door.

"Really? Well then...you want to let your poor Sasuke suffer tonight? Cause I won't let him go to our house..."

"Gr..."

"So, tell me..." the spectacled guy smirked again. "What do you want to do right now?"

"You. Are. So. Going. To. Hell! Aniki! I'll kill you!"

"You know you can't fight me...so tell me your choice, Naru-chan..."

"Ugh..."

In a sudden, Sasuke pulled the kitsune to him. "Come on, Naruto! We'll go into my room..."

"Huh?"

Without hesitating any longer, the younger raven dragged the blond to his room. Tsubasa smirked once more and looked at Itachi who had the same smirk on his face. He turned his smirking face to a scowling face and headed to the kitchen. The Uchiha sighed and sat on the couch, only to be surprised by Tsubasa's yell a second later.

"Sasuke! Naruto! You better clean this mess first!"

"Uh oh..."

"We're dead, Sasuke...for real..."

- To be continued -

* * *

End of chapter twenty-two! Okay, so it didn't turn out as I expected. But, I think it's okay cause it's kinda the same to what I wanted to write. Well, what do you think, guys? Funny? Sweet? Reviews!

Deidara: Hey, why aren't you using 'woot' again?

Koneko: Cause I'm not really in the mood...

Sasori: Oh...

Koneko: Why must you be the one to respond to my answer when it's Dei-chan who's asking?

Sasori: Cause if I don't, then I have no reason to stay here...

Oh... Right, I've been wondering for quite sometime now, is there any male fan/friend among all my fans/ friends? If there is, tell me okay? It's cool to have a guy to like yaoi! 'kay then, ja ne!


	23. Chapitre 23

Yosh! Um...looks like all of my fans/friends are girls, eh? I've thought so, it's just weird for a normal guy to like yaoi. Still, I'm glad to have tons of fans/friends around me! Thanks for supporting my stories! Woot!

Deidara: The story's going to end soon... (tears up)

Koneko: Hey, I'll be making another story after that!

Deidara: Yeah...but you won't put us in that story...

Koneko: Not really...perhaps I'll put you...

Deidara: Really? Thanks a lot, Koneko-chan!

Ha ha! Just a random talk back then! Yosh! Let's get on with this chapter! Woot!

Warning: Yaoiness ahead! Don't like it, go away! Shoo! The others, please stay and enjoy the story! Contains OOCness too.

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, probably ShinoKiba, ItaNaru

Disclaimer: I would be the happiest person in the world if Naruto's mine...but sadly, he's not...

* * *

Conduct 23: A Night Together 

Naruto fidgeted nervously on Sasuke's bed. It was large, unlike his bed. The room was huge too. Though it looked small with the dark colours. It was really the first time the kitsune had been into the raven's room. He felt kind of small compared to the Uchiha, seeing his big room and all the stuffs inside it. He let out a small sigh.

"Something's the matter?"

"Ah, no! It's nothing!"

The taller guy stared at the Uzumaki for a second, then he made his way to the bathroom. The blond only watched as the raven disappeared into the small room, locking the door from inside. Then, he heard the sound of water coming out from the shower. He sighed again and grabbed a pillow, hugging it tightly.

"Mm..." 'It smells just like Sasuke...so sweet...yet so naughty...' he blushed at that thought. Still, he continued to hold the pillow, observing its smell. It was a mixture of lemon, honeydew and mint. Closing his eyes as he inhaled deeply, he began licking the pillow unknowingly (such a perverted mind he has).

"Um...Sasuke..."

As if it had a mind on his own, his hand slipped into his trousers. Slowly, he stroked his erected manhood. Starting to pant, he lied down on the bed and stroked his erection faster. Moving his hand up and down the length, he began moaning Sasuke's name. Luckily, the raven couldn't hear it from inside the bath.

After five minutes, he finally came into his hand. Licking and sucking his fingers, he wiped the rest of the cum on his shirt. Inhaling deeply, he sighed and hoped that the Uchiha won't notice anything. Five minutes later, the taller guy went out of the bathroom. Wrapped only with a small towel that barely hide his crotch, he stared at the kitsune.

"The bathroom's vacant now," he said, approaching the closet.

"Yeah..."

The smaller boy took a towel and scurried into the bathroom. Sasuke cocked his brow, wondering what's wrong with the blond. Suddenly, he came up with a plan - a really naughty plan. He went away from the closet to the bathroom door. He was sure that Naruto didn't lock it. Quietly, he opened the door and tiptoed inside.

The kitsune didn't notice him, though. He was too busy thinking about what might happened if the raven found out what he had just done. He even forgot to turn on the heater, so he was having a cold shower. Suddenly, he saw a shadow moving. He frowned and opened the curtain, only to be grabbed by the larger guy.

"Teme! What are you doing inside here?"

"Just having fun..." he smirked. "I...can't wait any longer..."

"..."

Pinning the smaller boy onto the wall, he claimed the red lips of his. Begging for entrance, the kitsune easily gave him the permission. Immediately, he slid his tongue into the wet cavern, exploring it. Naruto mewled in excitement as Sasuke's leg slipped between his own legs. Wrapping his arm around the raven's neck, he deepen the kiss.

The Uchiha reached for the tanned bottom and gave it a light squeeze, receiving a delightful moan from the smaller boy. He smirked as he broke the kiss, licking the trail of saliva on Naruto's chin. The kitsune frowned slightly, his cheeks bright red in colour. Suddenly, the taller guy lifted him so that his naked bottom was in mid-air.

"Kyaa! Let go of me, you horny dog!"

The raven smirked again and spanked his bottom. "Be a good boy now...or I'll spank you again..."

"It hurts, teme!"

"Be quiet..." he said and spanked the blond again.

"Ow! Sasuke-teme!"

"I said..."

"Okay, okay, I'll be a good boy! Just don't spank me again!"

Sasuke smirked again and threw the kitsune onto the bed. He hissed tensely as he felt the pain on his butt again. Straightening himself up, he puffed his cheeks and glared at the Uchiha who was still smirking. He knew it wasn't going to be something nice. The taller guy slowly crawled on the bed until his face was at the same level as the blond's face.

He lowered his face until their noses touched. The smaller boy lifted his arms and wrapped them around Sasuke's neck, pulling him into another passionate kiss. He was the first to enter the other's mouth that time, running his tongue all around the hot cavern. Still, it wasn't long before the raven dominated the kiss again.

"Mn...ha...Sasu..."

The Uchiha moved towards the tanned neck and began sucking on various spots. Naruto moaned and mewled as the taller guy licked a sensitive spot slightly. He smirked and sucked the spot hard. One of his hand ran along Naruto's abs until it reached his erection. He grabbed it and began moving his hand up and down the length.

"Sasu...ha...ah!"

Sasuke lowered himself until he reached the kitsune's nipple. He nudged the hard nipple with his nose and sucked it. The kitsune moaned, clenching Sasuke's hair in his hands. The raven's hand moved up until it reached the blond's other nipple and pinched it slightly. Then, he twisted and pressed it, making the Uzumaki mewl again.

"Sasuke...put it in..."

"Not now, Naruto..."

"Sasuke..." he pouted slightly.

The raven ignored his request and began sucking his manhood instead. The kitsune moaned loudly, holding on to the side of the bed. He was panting in excitement as Sasuke's skillful tongue ran along his erection. The taller guy slurped on all his precum, not leaving even a single drop behind. Naruto was about to cum when he felt Sasuke's thumb on the head of his manhood.

"The heck, teme! I'm going to cum!"

"Not now..."

"Sasuke!"

"I said not now...or do you want another spanking?"

"Uh..."

"That's right, you're a good boy, aren't ya?" he smirked. "Now turn around."

The blond scowled but did as told. He turned his body so that he was facing the bed and his bottom was in mid-air. Still smirking, Sasuke headed for the slit between Naruto's bottom cheek. He began licking it, putting his tongue inside Naruto every now and again. Soon enough, the opening was covered with Sasuke's saliva.

He sucked his fingers and put one of them into the opening, receiving a loud delightful moan. He put on the second digit and made scissoring motions. Lastly, he put on the third finger and rammed deep inside Naruto, hitting his prostate. Immediately, he screamed the raven's name in delight as his vision went all white.

'Found it!' Sasuke thought. He thrust the same spot a few more times before pulling his fingers out, making the kitsune growled in disappointment. He placed his erected manhood in front of the small opening and immediately rammed it. Naruto gasped, his eyes wide opened. The raven continued to thrust the spot until he felt the muscle around his erection tightening.

"Ah! Sasuke! Ah! I'm coming! Aaaaaah!"

"Nnnnnh!"

The both of them came at the same time. Panting, Sasuke slowly took out his limp manhood and lied down beside Naruto who was also panting. The both of them looked at each other. Sasuke smiled and kissed Naruto's nose, whispering 'I love you'. He blushed slightly and smiled too. Soon, the both of them drifted into their dreamland, holding each other in a loving embrace.

- To be continued -

* * *

End of chapter twenty-three! Whoa, I didn't even think to make this chapter! It just popped out and here it is! Such a smexy chapter... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Woot! 

Koneko: Why are you being so quiet?

Sasori: Do I need to talk?

Koneko: Um...not really...

Deidara: Just let him be! Let's have some fun, Koneko-chan!

Koneko: Oh, okay!

Another random talk! Oh well, that's it for now! Woot! Ja ne!


	24. Chapitre 24

Woot! Right, only two more chapters and I'm done with this story! Ah, finally! I just can't wait to start on my next story! What is it about? Well, I'm not telling you right now cause we still have this story to be done! Woot!

Deidara: You've promised to put us in your next story, right?

Koneko: Hait!

Deidara: I'm glad then!

Sasori: Well, I'm not.

Koneko: Uh...okay...

Uh...let's just get on with the story now, shall we? Woot!

Warning: Yaoiness ahead! Don't like it, go away! Shoo! The others, please stay and enjoy the story! Contains OOCness too.

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, probably ShinoKiba, ItaNaru

Disclaimer: I would be the happiest person in the world if Naruto's mine...but sadly, he's not...

* * *

Conduct 24: The Big Day 

Time seemed to move very past. It was already the day of the singing competition. Naruto, who had been very excited about it, was by then fidgeting nervously in the preparation room. The competition will start in an hour, yet he was still in his school uniform. Sasuke stared at him and sighed. He checked himself for the last time on the mirror before approaching the kitsune.

"You're scared?"

"...no, just nervous..." he laughed nervously.

The raven sighed and kissed the blond's forehead lightly. "Take it easy, okay?"

"Y-yeah..."

The Uchiha smiled and ruffled the golden hair. Smiling back, he inhaled deeply and got onto his feet. He unbuttoned his shirt and changed into his outfit. It looked really nice on him, though it was too loud for Sasuke. A tight, long-sleeved T-shirt that was orange and white in colour with tight, black jeans. It made the smaller boy looked feminine as it hugged on all the right places, showing his slightly-curvy body.

The taller guy meanwhile, was wearing a blue-black, long-sleeved T-shirt under a checkered shirt in a lighter shade. He left it unbuttoned, giving himself the slightly-punk look. His washed-off-blue jeans was torn a bit. He even had a white bandanna tied around his forehead. He put a pair of sunglasses on top of the bandanna to complete his look.

"You're ready?"

"Give me a few seconds," Naruto stopped. "Okay, let's go!"

The both of them went to the hall where all the students were. It was really crowded and noisy. They made their way through the crowd and went to the backstage. Anko saw them and asked them to pick a piece of a rolled paper from the small box she was carrying. Luckily, they got the second last place, so they had much more time.

"Attention please! Okay, now we will start our competition!" Kurenai announced. "First of all, let us give a loud applause to Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba!"

"Eh? I didn't know they entered too..."

"Let's just watch..."

"They'll bring us the song; 'Baby Love'!"

All the students and teachers clapped their hands as the pair got onto the stage. A few seconds later, the music started to play and the both of them began singing. For a few minutes, the students were very quiet. All that could be heard was the music and the song. Naruto listened to it tensely as he began to get nervous again.

(Kiba)  
You are my baby love, my baby love,  
You make the sun come up, oh boy,  
You're my every, everything that I could ever dream of;  
You are my baby love, my baby love,  
You make the sun come up, oh boy,  
You're my every, every, everything

Everything, everything, wo...  
Everything, everything, wo...

(Shino)  
You're my always and forever,  
You're my sunshine,  
On my mind, constant,  
Think about you all the time,  
You're my everything...

(Kiba)  
Everything, everything, wo...  
Everything, everything, wo...

(Shino)  
You're my new school love,  
You're my old school love,  
And it's so true,  
You're the one I'm thinking of...

"Hey, you're shivering again... Are you okay?"

"Uh...I'm fine..."

The kitsune became more and more nervous as the participants sang. Soon enough, it was their turn. Naruto gulped and looked at Sasuke. He smiled sweetly. The worried look on the blond's face went off as soon as he saw the raven's smiling face. He inhaled deeply and smiled confidently. Then, their names were called out.

"Now, let's present; Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto with their song; 'Hate that I Love You'!"

Applauses were heard from under the stage. The both of them went onto the stage and waited until the music was played. Naruto took in another deep breath and started singing the song. As soon as his voice was heard, another huge applause came from the audiences. It was true, he had such an angelic voice.

(Sasuke)  
And you completely know,  
The power that you have,  
The only one that makes me laugh...

(Naruto)  
Sad and it's not fair,  
How you take advantage of the fact that I,  
Love you beyond the reason why,  
And it just ain't right...

(Sasuke)  
And I hate how much I love you boy,  
I can't stand how much I need you,  
And I hate how much I love you boy,  
But I just can't let you go,  
And I hate that I love you so...

As they continued to sing the song, red roses were thrown onto the stage. The raven frowned slightly as he knew the roses were meant for Naruto. Still, he tried to stay calm as it was a big day for the kitsune. Suddenly, he got an idea. As they continued singing until the last part, he slowly neared himself towards the smaller boy.

(Both)  
And I hate that I love you so...so...

Unexpectedly, he leaned over and kissed the blond's lips. 'Oohs' and 'aahs' were heard as the students began cheering for them. When they parted, the Uchiha smiled at the Uzumaki. He picked up a red rose and handed it to the boy. Naruto blushed hard as he took it from the taller guy's hand, whispering an 'arigatou'.

"I love you, Naruto...and I don't hate myself for it..."

- To be continued -

* * *

End of chapter twenty-four! Kyaa! Such a sweet chapter! Love it very much! X3 The next chapter is the last one, though... Actually, I can't wait to end this story and make a new one! He he! Woot! 

Sasori: Would you stop telling about your new story already?

Koneko: But I'm so excited!

Sasori: Ugh!

Deidara: Shouldn't you be happy for her?

Sasori: Why should I?

Yeah, why should he? Well, I'll find out in the next and last chapter! Woot! Ja ne!


	25. Chapitre 25

Ah! Now that I've remembered, this is the last chapter for this story! Ah! How should I end the story? Ah! Ah...! AH...! (can not think straight anymore, but I think I sounded a little like Naruto) OMG!

Deidara: Hey, hey, don't run around like that!

Koneko: But I'm so excited! And nervous! (runs around)

Sasori: Just leave her be, Dei-chan. She will be fine...

Deidara: Really?

Sasori: If not, then who would be the one to write this story?

He's right! Well, let's get on with the story now! Woot!

Warning: Yaoiness ahead! Don't like it, go away! Shoo! The others, please stay and enjoy the story! Contains OOCness too.

Pairings: SasuNaru, KakaIru, probably ShinoKiba, ItaNaru

Disclaimer: I would be the happiest person in the world if Naruto's mine...but sadly, he's not...

* * *

Conduct 25: Sweet Love, Forever 

"Finally it's over!"

"Not really, dobe..."

"Eh? There's more?"

"Yeah...the results."

"Oh...right..."

The thought of that made the kitsune all nervous again. Again, he started fidgeting on the chair. He was too in his mind that he didn't even notice the raven handing the can of soda to him. Sasuke frowned slightly and put the can on the blond's head. He looked up and stared at the Uchiha. Then, he laughed rather nervously. Taking the drink, he held it with both hands, not even caring to drink it.

"What's the matter?"

Naruto, at the meantime, was too preoccupied with his own mind to even hear the raven. That pissed the raven off for sure, being ignored by his own lover. Immediately, he smacked the smaller boy's head. He cried in pain, held his head which had started to get dizzy and glared at the Uchiha, who glared back at him. Then, he realised why Sasuke was mad.

"Gomennasai..."

The tensed look Sasuke had on his face relaxed a bit. "No...I should be sorry..."

"It just can't be helped..." Naruto closed his eyes and sighed in pleasrue as the raven's hand ran down his spine. "I'm always like this when I'm nervous... It's kinda like something that naturally occurs to me...mm..."

"Hey, don't get so excited now..." the Uchiha smirked.

"Che...teme..."

"Hn..."

Naruto made a face, then he grinned. Popping the soda open, he took a little sip of it. Then, he stared off at the empty space in front of him, yet again. Sasuke touched the tanned hand and realised that it was very cold - at least, too cold for such a warm person. Being considerate, he wrapped one arm around the kitsune in intend to try and give him some warmth.

"Nn..."

Naruto tilted his head and rested it on the Uchiha's broad shoulder. Slowly, he felt the tense in his body fade away and Sasuke's warmth started to enter his whole body. He looked up at the raven and smiled sweetly, making him blush slightly. The smaller of the two then pecked the taller guy's lips and hugged him tightly and lovingly.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Sasuke. I love you..."

* * *

Later... 

"And now, the moment we have all waited for!" Anko announced. "The moment where we will all know who will be the winner of this competition! You all have vote for your favourite couples, now let's see who's the most favoured!"

Naruto held Sasuke's arm tightly. "Kami-sama, I'm so nervous, Sasuke."

"Take it easy...I know we'll make it..."

"You sure?"

"Of course..." the raven smiled.

"The second runner-up is...Suzuki Kou and Natsume!"

The audience clapped and cheered as the pair went on the stage and received their prizes. After that, there was a moment of silence. The blond clenched hard onto the Uchiha that his knuckles was white. By then, even the brunette was slightly nervous. Still, he tried to keep cool in front of his boyfriend by plastering the smug look on his face.

"The first runner up is..." Anko stopped for a second. "Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba!"

More applauses and cheers were heard. Naruto got more and more nervous that he tightened his grip on the taller guy's arm. Sasuke hissed at the slight pain he felt on his right arm. The kitsune noticed that and apologised abruptly. The raven smiled, ruffling the smaller boy's golden hair. He forced out a weak smile at the Uchiha.

"And now, the winner of this competition...the title 'Best Couple'...goes to...Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto!"

Hearing that, Naruto immediately jumped and hugged Sasuke happily. Tears of joy started to fell down his cheeks. The both of them went on the stage to receive their trophies and prizes. They both were crowned as the 'Best Couple of the Year'. Then, each of them was asked to give a little speech. Sasuke was the first one to give his speech.

"First of all, I want to thank my boyfriend, who is none other than Naruto. If it's not for him, I wouldn't be standing here today. Also, I want to thank my brother, Itachi. Thanks a lot for being such a great brother, though you are being nasty at the start," he stopped as the audience laughed at his statement. "I also want to say thanks to all of you who have voted for us. And, thanks again to Naruto. I love you very much..."

Naruto blushed again, hearing another 'oohs' and 'aahs' from the audience. Then, he went on to give his speech. "Okay, I want to thank everyone for helping me being here today. Especially to my friends, Shikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Shino. Also to my brother, Tsubasa who has been the greatest brother I have ever had. Lastly, and most importantly, thank you, Sasuke, for being a great friend...and boyfriend. I love you too..."

More 'oohs' and 'aahs' were heard as the couple kissed again. "I love you, Naruto..." "I love you too, Sasuke..."

- End? -

* * *

(Heh, it's not the end yet! Let's see what happened to this couple after ten years...) 

(Naruto's POV)

The morning sunlight is shining straight to our window. I wake up and yawn. Then, I look at my lover who is still sleeping peacefully beside me. I smile, recalling the days when we had first met and how we ended up being a couple. I brush the stray hairs from his pale face as I admire his looks. He really look sweet in his sleep, with that slightly parted mouth and babyish look he always have while he's sleeping. I love that look from him.

All these years we've been together, it's been the happiest years I've ever had. True, we fought sometimes, but we would immediately make up again after that. He has always been so nice to me, and I really love him for that. Though he appeared to as insensitive as a rock, but I know he has such a sweet attitude towards the people he loves and appreciates. For that too, I love him.

I guess, there's just too much about him that I love. But one thing for sure, I love him so very much...and will always love him...forever and ever... As I am thinking about it, he wakes up and smiles a 'good morning' at me. Like always, I say, "Ohayou!" and then he kisses me. It makes me feel like I'm really being loved by him...

"I love you, Sasuke..."

"I love you too, Naruto..."

- The End! -

* * *

Finally, the end! So, what do you think? Kawaii, ne? Still, I'm a little bit sad to end such a cute story... Oh well, now that we're done, let's get on with my new story! Woot! Bye! 


End file.
